ALWAYS
by Kateriel79
Summary: Alistair is king. Her companions are going thier separate ways. What would Kateriel do now? How would she move on with out the one her heart beats for? The continued story of my Dalish elf heroine... This is my first time writing fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - Open Wounds

**ALWAYS**

**A/N - The name is pronounced Kate-ree-el, which I named my hero before i read about Katriel who was Maric's love.**

**all disclaimers apply and I love you BIOWARE!**

**1 ****OPEN WOUNDS**

The blight was over. The coronation of King Alistair was complete. Kateriel Mahariel was being paraded through the streets of Denerim, through streets that she'd come to know pretty well in the last few months. She spotted familiar faces of people in the crowd whom she'd helped throughout her journeys. She'd always tried to help whoever she could, however she could. She had only ever wanted to do what was right and to use her skills to help others. She was glad to have helped so many.

The crowd cheered her name; she was the "Hero of Ferelden". She was doing her best to smile and wave at the people. Inwardly she sighed and shook her head. She was relieved that the world was safe but it was bitter sweet. She knew she should be happy and proud. She knew she should feel anything but she was numb inside. Numbness caused by an undercurrent of pain that she had managed to bury but was slowly beginning to resurface as her strength to keep it buried was beginning to fail.

She had never sought fame and glory. There was only one thing she wanted more than anything in the world she couldn't have it. Alistair. His love was denied her because she wasn't a noble and because she was an elf. It didn't matter that she was "the Hero" and she had saved Thedas from the blight. Alistair had said it was because it was nearly impossible for one Grey Warden to have children let alone two and he would need an heir to the throne. And though it was true, she knew it was not the only reason. It had been ultimately her choice to put him on the throne. Once again she had put the needs of others above her own. It was far better for Alistair to rule than Anora. Anora was untrustworthy and power hungry.

As they came into sight of the palace the numbness finally broke. The ache in her heart was almost unbearable. It was all over. One after another everything had come to an abrupt end: her life with her clan, her journey, the blight, the fellowship…

The fellowship….. everyone was going their separate ways, just like that. Alistair was King and they could no longer be "together". Morrigan was gone. Wynn was staying in Denerim with Alistair. Leliana was going off on some mission for the Wardens (even though she'd promised to travel with Kateriel). Sten was going back to his people. Ogren was staying in Denerim to join the military. Well, there was Zevran, she thought with a smile. Good to know she would still have one friend to stay by her side. But for how long? She would still have to do work for the Wardens at some time and would he stick around for that? There was also her mabari hound, Thunder. He would go with her of course but the hound master had approached her on breeding Thunder as they had lost so many hounds in the war and blight. He was a fine dog. And it would be good for Alistair to have a well-trained mabari since they were a status symbol.

She tried to find consolation that at least she'd been able to help her people, to give them something they'd longed hundreds of years for. The elves would have their own land at last. She would try to help with the transitions. Her influence could benefit her people and the humans bordering the new lands. She was thinking they should build a new city at Ostagar. The structure there was still strong and sound. And she has some connections with the dwarves, which she held hopes she could use to fix up Ostagar and also build anew.

As they approached the palace she felt a stab of pain again. It had been a struggle to get through the coronation, to smile and seem happy. And she was happy for Alistair; he would be a good king. She was happy the world was safe from the blight, that the arch-demon was gone. She was happy her companions were safe, as well as everyone else she cared about. But her heart was still broken.

She hadn't counted on being paraded around. She had spoken briefly with Alistair before going to the entrance. "I'm sorry about the way things had to happen for us," Kateriel said. "So, am I. You have no idea how much." Alistair replied. So that was it, she thought. Deep down she had held on to a shred of hope that they could somehow still be together after all, after the dust had settled. But no, it was truly over. All the time they spent together flashed in her mind. Their meeting at Ostagar, her joining, finding themselves at Flemeth's hut the only wardens left to stop the blight, the finding of other companions and traveling to all the different places to help others and use the treaties to build an army, and the battles won together. They were never apart. They fought perfectly together, their skills complementing each other's. She thought of the nights at camp, growing closer, falling in love…"being near you makes me crazy", he'd said, "but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever."

As she approached the great hall it began to get harder to breathe. The doors opened for her and a cheer went up again from inside the hall. She held a hand up in acknowledgement. Then as people began to mingle again her eyes fell on Alistair. Their eyes met and he gave a little smile, and her heart shattered. She looked away quickly; forced herself to take a deep breath and steady herself. She would not show her emotions now, not here.

She felt as thought she'd been run through with a great sword. The same way it had felt after the Landsmeet: _**"so, that's it? It's over?" Kateriel 's mind went numb so that she didn't even really hear his response. She starred at Alistair like he'd hit her over the head with his shield and then plunged his sword through her heart. She couldn't breathe and for a split second all she saw was black. She turned from him and grabbed the back of the nearest chair for support. Her pride kicked in and she drew a deep breath. **_

_**She straightened and turned back to face him, "You'll be a good King", she said.**_

"_**But I'd give it all up for what I really want" Alistair replied. **_

_**Yes but you're not, you're doing the opposite, she thought.**_

"_**I'll be back at camp," he said, "I need to be alone". He turned and walked out the door but stopped just the other side and said again in a voice that was barely a whisper, "I'm sorry". And he was gone. **_

_**She was glad all their friends had excused themselves out the kitchen door when Alistair had come in because she then lost all her strength and had to grasp the chair again. Her head spun, she was numb from head to foot with shock. Ogren came** **back in through the kitchen but she turned and slipped out the door before he could see her face or make a comment. She suddenly found her strength again and began to run. She ran out the estate doors, ran through the streets of Denerem, ran until she was out in the hills outside Denerem. She had run where she was sure no one was around, in a forest glade in the hills. Forests were perfect to muffle sound. She stopped and fell to the ground on her knees. She threw her head back and cried out at the top of her lungs, just like her war cry but even more potent as she let all the agony escape. She then collapsed on the ground and wept bitterly. **_

_**After some time, when she finished pouring out all the emotions and tears she could, numbness took over and she embraced it, pushing any feeling left down underneath. They had a job to do and she would fight as a Dalish warrior, with honour and pride. She picked herself up again and made her way to the camp. When she got there her friends all glanced uneasily at her. All except Alistair, who apparently had not yet emerged from his tent. She glanced briefly back at them and went into her own tent where she laid down on her mat exhausted. She was glad to be so tired and refused to let her mind focus on anything but the blackness behind her lids. Blessed sleep over took her. **_

_**The next morning she lay in her tent. The numbness still remained and again she embraced it. She thought through the previous days events. Making Alistair king, the things Alistair said, how this was not what he really wanted and that he loved her and would always love her. She knew if he had his way it would be different, that made the rejection a little easier to bear. She felt foolish; she should have seen it coming. What did she expect would happen if she made him king? He was right. The people were far from ready to except an elven queen. Dwarves royalty would never allow a mixed race marriage and if the elves had a kingdom and royalty she was sure it would be the same way. She would not hold it against him. He was trying to do what was right.**_

_**And now so would she. She had an Archdemon to kill and must now put all else aside. **_

_**But it made things strange. They could hardly look at one another, their conversation reduced to only necessary remarks regarding the quest and travel. The whole group could feel it. But she loved him so much that the thought of if one of them were to die, she did want things to end like this. So one night she asked him if they could talk about what happened. He said he thought they'd said all that could be said. She asked if they would at least be friends, although she knew it would be a very strained sort of friendship. How can you just be friends with someone your so deeply in love with? But he smiled and said of course they would be. But they both knew things would never be the same. The pain would always be there like a wound that wouldn't fully heal….**_

She had to get out of here. She needed to get away. She couldn't stay were he was. She turned to go out the side door that would lead to the wing where her chambers were. Some nobles stopped her and she plastered on a smile, answered and few questions and excused herself as quickly as possible. She was angry with herself. She faced death in battle time and again, suffered all kinds of horrible wounds, but she could not handle this. Not yet anyway.

Alistair was talking to Arl Eamon and Ban Teagan, and another noble in the great hall. The doors opened and the noise of the crowds outside could be heard. Kateriel came in and a cheer went up all around in the great hall. The conversations began to return amongst the crowd but his eyes stayed on her. He was so proud of what they had done; despite the odds against them they had triumphed. He was so proud of Kateriel. It was she who had led them, she who had slayed the archdemon.

Her eyes fell on him and their eyes met. And what he saw struck him. He saw pain deep in her eyes like he'd only seen once before, after the landsmeet. The way she had looked when he told her it was over between them. Maker, it was as if he'd put his sword in her heart. At that time she'd taken a deep breath, steadied herself admirably, and focused on the tasks still at hand.

But this time it looked as though she was bleeding from some unseen wound and could not recover. He'd seen her in pain from battle many times but this was different. His heart ached. It wasn't as if he didn't feel the same as she did. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. His heart was broken too but what choice did he have? There was already unrest in the kingdom and he was going to have to earn the trust and loyalty of the people, to bring peace and restore order. But even though she had earned her spot among the nobles and in the court, being, the Hero, she didn't come from a noble family and if you married royalty you had to be of one of the highest noble families. And then, of course, she was an elf. None of that mattered to Alistair, but the people would never accept it. And he needed to gain their favour and trust. If he rebelled and married an elf there would be a rebellion, the people would not accept it, King or not. And then finally it was this whole business of an heir, which he didn't even know if it was possible.

He watched her make her way to the side doors, pausing to converse politely with some nobles. Where was she going? He was worried about her now. He wondered if he should go after her.

"I knew this would hurt you both in the end", Wynn had come up behind him, "somehow I thought she'd handle it better out of the two of you. No offense." She spoke low as he turned to her. Leliana joined them. Both women had caught the look in Kateriel's eyes.

"I think you should go talk to her", Leliana told him.

"What can I say that I haven't already said?", he asked a bit snappish in his frustration, "I can't change the way things are! Maybe one of you would be better to do it, you know woman to woman".

"You have hardly had time to talk to each other since the fall of the archdemon", Wynn said, "it has been a long journey for you two, more so than for the rest of us. Maybe there needs to be some closure".

Alistair sighed, "all right." He made his way out of the great hall and through the corridors.

There was a celebration going on everywhere. He had called a holiday. Alistair had ordered food to be given out to the poor. The people would celebrate in the streets, in their homes, and mansions, and in the palace. There was to be a feast followed by dancing.

His mind was not on celebrations. He was thinking about what Wynn had said. It had been a long journey and they'd been through a lot together. Kateriel was there when Duncan was killed. She'd done her best to console him and help him. He thought of the rest of the journey the same as she had done during her parade. He'd tried not to think about how they'd fallen in love, about how much he loved her. He would never have thought on that day at Ostagar when he first saw this little elf rouge coming toward him, that he would loose his heart to her.

It was also Kateriel who thought he should be king; she had convinced him when, in the beginning, it was not what he had wanted. She helped him to believe in himself, to be strong and confident, that he could be king like his father and brother.

She had come to mean everything to him. She was too important to him to lose entirely. He must find a way to at least keep her as a friend.

Alistair was standing at her door. It was quiet. He knocked but there was no answer. He let himself in anyway; he knew she was there, he could sense her because of the taint. He found her standing with her back to him, facing out the window. He glanced at the bed where her pack was open and partly filled. Her weapons and armor lay there as well, ready. She was leaving.

"I know you said you were planning on traveling", he said, "but I didn't think you meant immediately. You're leaving right now, just like that? Were you even going to say goodbye?"

There was a long pause. She didn't turn from the window. "I have to go", was all she said. Her voice was weak. She tried to keep it steady.

"Why?", he asked even though he thought he knew the answer, "You can't leave yet. There's a celebration going on. There's a feast. The people will be looking to honour you. It will look bad if you just take off." He was starting to feel frustrated and a little angry. Frustrated with her, with the world, with the situation, and with his feelings. Part of him felt relieved at the thought of her leaving so that he wouldn't have the ache he felt when he saw her and could no longer reach out and touch her or hold her in his arms. And part of him was panicked at the thought of her leaving, that they would no longer be together at all. In his frustration he said, "You're being selfish!".

She turned on him then and he could see the tears on her cheeks but also the anger in her eyes mixed with pain and sorrow. "Am I!?", she asked her anger turning to fury. She fought to keep her voice steady. "Well, how dare I! I'm sorry, _your majesty_, but you'll have to excuse me. I think I'm entitled to a little selfishness right now. I've done everything I can to help and save everyone I possibly could. I never asked for anything in return, no favour or reward for myself!" She looked at him sadly, "There's only one thing I want and it is denied me. So I guess I am feeling a little selfish."

"Do you think this doesn't hurt me? That my heart isn't broken?" he said, pounding his fist on his chest, "This isn't easy for me either! What choice do I have? I thought you wanted me to be king. We can't have both! I love you! If there was another way I'd take it."

She saw the pain in his eyes and heard the desperation in his voice. Her heart softened and her tears began to fall again though she didn't sob. "I know", she said, "you're right of course. I don't blame you; I know it's not your fault. But it just so hard!" She looked at him, "'being near you makes me crazy' and I can't stand the thought of being without you. But I can't stand being near you, loving you the way I do, and not being able to do anything about it." She turned back toward the window. "I wish now that I had not accepted Morrigan's offer and died with the archdemon on Fort Dracon."

"Kateriel", he said, his voice full of pain, "please don't say that".

"I can't help it. I feel like I've lost everything. First Tamlen, my clan, and my life – I didn't ask to be a Grey Warden (not that I regret it, I am proud to be a warden). Then I start to build a new life, make new friends,….. and fall in love. Then it's all over. My friends are leaving me, except Zevran. And you and I can't be together despite how we love each other."

"You still have those friends even though they can't be with you when you go. And I will always be here for you, Kate. I still want and need you in my life. I hope we will still be friends, you said in camp we could, remember?" Alistair said, "And the Wardens still need you."

"I know," Kateriel sighed, "Though it's hard to imagine going on as a Grey Warden without you. After all you were at my joining and the only Grey Warden I've known other than Duncan." She sighed again deeply. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself." She turned to face him again. "I will always be there for you when you need me. I know we will be friends to the end, as much as two people who feel more than friendship for one another can be friends. But you can't deny that it will be easier when I'm gone."

"I'm still in no hurry to see you leave. And you must stay for the celebration. It will annoy the wrong people if you take off now and you really should keep up your influence and status", he persuaded, "it will come in handy for your people and your duties. Being "Hero" will bring on it's own responsibilities as well as Gray Warden duties."

"When did you learn to be so persuasive?"

"I had a good teacher," he smiled at her.

She gave him a little smile now, "You really are going to make a great king. Ok, you win. I'll stay tonight."

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, relieved to see her smile a little.

"Not really", she replied, "It won't be the same without my companions, especially without you at my side. But it's for the good of Ferelden. And as for influence and responsibilities, Grey Wardens aren't supposed to get involved in political matters, remember? ".

"Yes. But being the Hero and a Dalish elf will hopefully improve people's views on elves. So best to keep in good graces." he said, "And I don't mean to cut this short but I really must get back to the great hall. I think it would be best if you did too. It shouldn't be for very much longer as there a "freshening up" time before the feast."

"You go on ahead and I'll be along momentarily", she said, breathing in a deep breath.

"We will be sitting next to each other at the head table. And I was hoping you'd save me a dance", he said tenderly, "Are you ok with that?"

"Anything for you, Lethalin."

He bowed and placed a kiss on her hand. He immediately regretted doing so as the feeling of her skin in his hand and on his lips sent a burning through his blood straight to his heart. He felt her give a little jolt and her breath catch. He quickly turned to leave but paused at the door to look back with a smile, "I have your word. Don't disappear now when I'm gone." And he closed the door behind him.

She stared at the door for a few minutes. She could still feel his lips on her hand. At his touch she felt a little jolt shoot through her. She sat down on the bed feeling drained. She was suddenly so tired. She did feel a little better for talking to Alistair and refused to let herself cry anymore.

She got up and washed her face. She could feel strength returning. Yes, she would conquer this. She could celebrate, there so many reasons to. They succeeded in their mission and she had led them. She didn't for a second take all the glory and credit as no leader ever succeeds with out the help of those in their command. Even though there was still work to be done and darkspawn to kill, the hardest and most vital part was over.

After giving her skin time to dry and recover from signs of tears, she left her room and headed down to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Feasts and Fancies

2 **FEASTS AND FANCIES**

THIS was the most awkward situation Kateriel had ever been in. Having servants attending to her in preparation for the feast. A dressmaker was also in the room yanking and adjusting a gown she had made at who knew whose request. Apparently this brilliant seamstress was able to tell her measurement by sight, and had rushed off to make the dress as soon as the coronation had ended. This flamboyant and eccentric middle aged Orlisian woman with a very thick Orlisian accent reminder her so much of Wade the armor smith it was hard to keep from laughing at the comparison. Not to mention both were absolutely brilliant in their professions.

"Yes! I knew zees would be zee perfect colours!" she crooned. Mistress Marabelle had chosen to make a gown of deep forest green with gold thread and trim. "I matched your eye perfectly, Hero!"

"Just Kateriel, please. And it is very beautiful! Thank you so much!" Kateriel couldn't help but beam down at the gown despite her discomfort at the thought of wearing it.

Then looked at her face in the mirror. If only she could make that to be beautiful, she thought, then mentally slapped herself. She knew she wasn't beautiful even for an elf but she didn't think she was ugly either. She was average or plain, but had pleasing enough looks that people would say she was pretty. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, deep green eyes with a splash of gold in the center around the pupil, a small round nose and a small mouth. Her features were small just like the rest of her. She had a firm toned body but it was shapely enough though you couldn't tell under the gown anyway.

She was most often suspicious of people who said she was beautiful as it usually meant that they were trying to flatter her or they wanted something. Usually she found that people truly thought she was attractive once they got to know her. Someone once told her that her playful sense of humor and the way she truly seemed to care about others boosted her appealed to people.

Kateriel looked at the gown again and sighed, "I'm afraid I'll still feel awkward in it. I'm used to armor or more simple clothes. I've never worn a gown in my life!"

"Tut tut!" Marabelle chirped, "It eez nothing! I made it of zee finest and lightest Orlisian silk! And fitted it just right in front and back for walking and dancing. Now I must go! Zere are others 'oo need my 'elp." And she was out the door in a flourish.

As Kateriel sat down to let an attendant fix her hair another little wave of panic hit her. Dancing! Dear Maker! She loved to dance and danced all the time at home with her clans and in the big gatherings and festivities. But court dancing was different!

Leliana came in, already dressed and ready for the feast in a gown of deep blue. "Oooh! Don't you look fine!" she exclaimed.

"You look lovely as well! And I'm so glad you're here!" Kateriel exclaimed, "I need your help!"

"What is it?", Leliana asked concerned.

Kateriel blushed and glanced at the attendant fixing her hair.

Leliana picked up on her discomfort. "Thank you, please let me take over and let us be alone," Leliana said to the attendant, who bowed and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Leliana took over fixing Kateriel's hair.

"I am a Dalish Elf!" Katriel began "And before joining the Wardens I'd never left my clan. I don't know the first thing about dancing at court!"

"Is that all?" Leliana laughed, "But I've seen you dance while I played music in camp many times! You dance very well."

"It's not the same."

"It's not so very different." Leliana said, "Come, I will show you some simple things, how to use what you already know and some new things as well. It's actually very much like combat! As one with rogue skills it should be easy as you need to be light on your feet."

Kateriel smiled at her but Leliana caught something else in Kateriel's eye. "There's something else isn't there?" Leliana asked finishing Kateriel's hair a letting her hands fall to Kateriel's shoulders.

Kateriel stood up and walked a few steps away before facing Leliana again. "I'm going to miss you", Kateriel said, "I am glad you are going off to have your own adventure but I was hoping maybe we would keep our promise to each other to travel together for a while."

Leliana's face reddened a bit. "Oh. I see" she said a little embarrassed. "I did not forget. Do not get me wrong, I love you dearly my friend and I enjoy traveling with you. But you have helped me to feel confident in who I am and I just feel the need to do something on my own for a little while. I thought since you are a Grey Warden and I'll be doing some work for them that our paths would cross eventually and then we might travel together once again."

Kateriel smiled in relief. "Thank you, Lel" she said, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I understand completely." Leliana replied, "I should have said something. Now, let's get down to this lesson before we run out of time!"

* * *

Kateriel made her way down to the Great Hall for the feast. She felt excited and, for some strange reason, more than a little nervous. Despite all the silk she was draped in she felt naked without her weapons and armor. Thankfully she'd thought of strapping a dagger to her right thigh, which made her feel a little more comfortable.

At the dinning hall entrance the Seneschal stopped her. "Greetings Hero!" he beamed, "May I say my lady that you look very beautiful this evening! Right this way please!"

They passed through the great hall and entered the dining hall and the Seneschal announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Archdemon and vanquisher of the blight! Kateriel Mahariel of the Dalish Elves!"

The crowd applauded as a squire escorted Kateriel to her seat at the head table. Alistair was already there. Her breath caught, he looked incredibly handsome in his royal clothes. They fit perfectly and she could see his muscular frame clearly without all his armor on. She curtsied and blushed as he was grinning at her. He bowed and kissed her hand. "My Lady Kateriel, you look absolutely amazing!" he said softly, "You are the most beautiful woman in the room." And he meant it. It took all his strength not to pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She replied, pleased that she was able to keep her voice steady although her heart beat painfully. She knew his complement to be false but believed it might be true to him.

Alistair sighed, "I know you have to call me things like that in public but I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with it."

After a few more arrivals the feast began. Kateriel was grateful that Ban Teagan was sitting on the other side of her. Teagan had always been friendly and she liked him. Arl Eamon sat on the other side Alistair. Other various nobles filled the table, men and women whom Kateriel had no idea of who they were. The conversation varied from plans for rebuilding, helping the people, the new lands for the elves, and the re-telling of the tales of their journey especially the final battle and slaying of the Archdemon. The quality of the meal was excellent but the quantity was not extravagant as the King refused to eat excessively while so many of his people were doing with out. Much food had been distributed to the common folk and the needy, including the alienage. He had strongly encouraged all the nobles to do the same for their own people, sending messages home to "share the wealth".

She could see her companions at the next table and imagined that they were also retelling their tales. She could see Leliana and

Zevran making flourishing movements in illustration, and the people listening occasionally bursting in laughter or gasping.

Sitting next to Alistair was a bit distracting. He looked so handsome and she felt tormented by thoughts of reaching out and touching him. She thought about how Alistair being king was what prevented them from being together, or more accurately what other people expected of their king was the barrier. She looked around and notice many noble ladies watching Alistair and whispering together. Jealousy and anger stabbed at her heart. They could look and one of them could be chosen to be his bride! But Alistair loved her and would choose her if he could. It was then she decided that she deserved at least one night with him as king.

When the feast was over, Alistair (as instructed by Eamon), rose and asked if everyone would join him in the great hall. He turned and bowed to Kateriel and offered her his arm and asked if she would do him the honour of escorting him. This gesture filled her with pleasure and gratitude.

He led her out onto the floor and the music started. They began to dance and sway to the music being played by a group of musicians at the end of the room on a little dais. It felt good to be in his arms again. He was gazing at her warmly. She wondered if he was thinking and feeling the same. It was hard to resist leaning against him and laying her head against his chest like she used to when he would hold her in his arms.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," she smiled up at him.

"I had an etiquette teacher in before the feast showing me some things. Not much but enough to try to get through this night. Turns out it's a lot like swordplay." He said and they laughed, "I watched you dance in camp but I didn't know you knew ballroom dances."

"Leliana came to see me before the feast and helped me as well. She explained it the same way, similar to fighting I mean. Well, since we battle so well together I guess this should come natural." She said.

"It always felt natural to be together," he said, his voice was strained and soft, "I'm sorry. It doesn't help to think or say things like that. I just can't help thinking it when I'm holding you again."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly but all she could do was give a little nod to say she understood. They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the dance.

Kateriel was immediately requested to dance by Ban Teagan, then Arl Eamon, then Tyrn Fergus Cousland, and many other nobles. Eventually she found herself in Zevran's arms.

"I haven't had a word with you, my friend, since after the coronation", he said, "I have been growing impatient to finally get a hold of you."

"I know," she said, finally feeling a little more relaxed amd relieved to be in familiar company, "I'm sorry Zev. But I have been keeping an eye on all my companions. You seem to be having a good time."

"Of course! Why should I not?" he said, "And I have been keeping an eye on you as well." He pulled her close. "I have seen your hurt. And I have seen you two tonight. I don't know what your planning but I warn you to be careful. Do not hurt your heart further." He looked at her tenderly. "He's not the only one who cares for you, you know."

"I know", the look she returned was sympathetic; "I can't tell you how happy I am that you are coming with me when I go."

"Why would I stay?" Zevran asked, "As I said before, it's so much more exciting to be with you."

"Of course it is!" Kateriel laughed, choosing to turn the conversation into lighthearted banter. She knew it was the best way to handle Zevran, "Life's no fun without nearly being killed every other day! Though it may not be quite so dangerous now that the blight is over."

"You don't need a blight to find danger and death," Said Zevran, "and danger seems to follow you like a shadow."

The thought made Kateriel shiver. "Come on," she said, "let's go get a drink before I get asked to dance again. I haven't had a break and I really need a strong drink."

Kateriel was able to get some refreshments and mingle about, eventually finding herself with Alistair in her company again. He and Wynn had joined Kateriel, Ashalle, Keeper Lanaya, and Zevran near the entry to the balconies.

"I haven't seen Sten since the feast." Kateriel said thinking Alistair or Wynne might know where he was, "Do you suppose he's gone?"

"I think it most likely." Said Wynn, "He indicated, quite a happily over desert, that he would be leaving as soon as possible."

"Alistair, I'd like to make a request of you," Kateriel said.

"Anything," he replied.

"I want you to keep Thunder for me while I'm gone." Kateriel said, "He's very fond of you and the Hound Master wants to breed him. I don't want him to be lonely."

"Of course!" Alistair beamed, "It would be my pleasure to keep the rascal. He's a hound fit for a King! But…uh…Have you broken the news to him yet though?"

"No, not yet but I think he'll be ok." Katriel said, "I mean think about it: pampering and breeding."

"Sounds perfect to me!" Zevran exclaimed, "Ah! There is Leliana! She owes me another dance." He walked briskly off.

"And I need to talk to the First Enchanter, please excuse me!" Wynn said and was gone.

Alistair began to pull Kateriel out to the balcony, "Come on! Let's get some fresh air while no one seems to be missing us at the moment." They went out on the balcony and down a set of steps that led to the gardens though they did not go far.

It was a beautiful starry night. Kateriel breathed in deep. It felt good to be outdoors!

Alistair looked at her, the moonlight on her hair and the stars in her eyes as he'd seen so many times at camp. He longed to pull her into his arms and kiss her. It was infuriating. People think being king means having things your way. They have no idea how restrictive it can be! HERE was his sacrifice, what he was giving up for his people. And no one would ever really know or understand!

He had to give in a little. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and the roughness of it surprised her. He lowered his head so that his lips barley brushed her forehead. His breathing grew a little heavier and his heart pounded. Being near her still made him crazy.

"Alistair…," she could sense his tension and beginning to feel her own pulse quicken.

"Shhh." He said, holding her tightly. His voice was rough and his eyes intense. "I just want to hold you here in the moonlight. I want to capture how you look and how you feel in my arms. While I can."

They had only minutes then a voice was heard inside the ballroom, "Have you seen His Majesty?" someone asked someone else.

Alistair sighed. "And there it is. Come on. Let's go back in."

When they entered the ballroom Alistair was called away. Kateriel watched him with a crowd of nobles. There were some women in the group and a few were smiling and making eyes at him. She couldn't watch and turned away.

But Kateriel was not alone long. She was pleased to see Ser Perth approach her. He was finely dressed and looked very handsome. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Good evening, My Lady", He smiled, "might I have the honour of a dance?"

"Of course, Ser Perth!" She replied.

As they danced she inquired about his part in the battle and he about hers. "I wish I could have fought with you," he said, "But it seems you had enough help."

"Every part of the battle was important no matter where it was fought," she said, "You were with Ban Teagan. That was an important place to be."

"Are you…._very_ fond of Teagan, My Lady?" Perth asked.

"He is a good friend and I'm glad he is safe. I'm very relieved you are unharmed as well. But that doesn't surprise me as I know first hand what a skilled warrior you are from the battle at Redcliffe", she replied finding his question and tone a little strange but shrugging it off thinking she imagined it.

"Thank you, My Lady," He smiled, "I hear you are not planning on remaining here. Will your travels bring you to Redcliffe again?"

"I think so," she said, "or near by. My people will be moving to the Hinterlands within the next few months. I plan to go as well to assist in the transitions."

"That is good!" Sir Perth said, "You will be in a neighboring land and not too far. Are you planning on remaining with your people then?"

"For a while but I'm not sure for how long," Kateriel said thoughtfully, "I will probably set up a home that I can come and go to as travel. Also I'm still a Warden and will need to find out what that will mean for me."

"Well I hope I will have the pleasure in seeing you at Redcliffe when you come," he gazed at her, "You will always be welcomed there."

From across the room Alistair was watching. There was no way to mistake the way Sir Perth was looking at Kateriel. He felt a wave of jealousy and possessiveness wash over him but he knew not to show it. He reminded himself that this was something he would have to get used to. He had no claim on her anymore. Would he want her to be alone? No. But the thought of her in another man's arms pained him terribly.

The night went on and it began to get late. Kateriel was asked to come to the dais and give a little speech before the night continued and people would begin to leave.

"My friends!" She began, "tonight we celebrate the end of the blight and the new reign of our King Alistair, may the Maker bless his rule!" She paused for a cheer. She looked at Alistiar who was bright red, then continued. "I do not for one moment take all credit for the victory over the blight or the Archdemon. A leader is only as strong as those in his or her command. I would never have succeeded with out my companions, especially your King. I know, and you can too, that had I fallen in the final battle that King Alistair would have slain the Arch Demon." Another cheer. "It has been an honor to fight for you and if I had to do it again I would. And now I believe we can all work together to rebuild our homes, to rebuild our country and stand strong again. United! Elves, Humans, and Dwarves! We are Fereldon!" The room erupted once more in cheers and applause and Kateriel stepped down off the dais.

"That was well said!" Arl Eamon said to Kateriel. "I hope you will be around to help with all these transitions and re-buildings."

"I'll keep in touch and help where I can," Kateriel replied. "I still want to travel and I want to help my people as they begin to settle in their new home. Not to mention the Wardens will be looking for me as well. But for right now I'm tired and I think I'll call it a night."

"I understand," Eamon said, "Have a good night."

* * *

Alistair remained a little longer until he was finally able to excuse himself for the night. He made his way to his chambers. He was thinking of Kateriel and wondering when she would leave tomorrow. He was thinking about holding her in his arms during the evening and his heart ached. He sighed. It had been a good night but he was glad it was over. Now he could be alone with his feelings.

He entered his room and shut the door. The only light was the fire in the hearth. As he turned a movement caught his eye and he tensed to fight.

"Relax! It's just me." Kateriel said as she stepped out of the shadows and next to the fire.

He recognized the look of desire in her eyes. His heart began beating faster then he sighed and tried to settle his warring emotions. This was probably not a good idea. If he took her in his arms now he was not sure he could let her go. "What are you doing hear, Kate?" he asked, "I'm not sure that you should be."

"Do you want me to go?" Kateriel asked. _Please say no!._

Oh, Sod! He knew he would have to let her go and it would be like ripping off his arms but it was worth the risk. "No", he said and walked over to her so he was inches from her. "Just one more night? To say goodbye?"

"One more night", she replied with a hint to pleading in her voice.

He had her in his arms in a flash, his lips on hers, feasting at first but then moving slow and savoring. He reveled in the scent of her, like a forest in the morning, and in the taste of her like sweet rainwater. He was moving his hands over her sides and back and she was running her hands over his chest and into his hair.

Slowly he undid her gown and let it fall away. As he kissed her, he ran his hands over her body causing her to moan softly. He wanted to devourer her. He wanted to touch every part of her body and commit it to memory.

She pulled off his shirt and savored the feel of skin against skin. She breathed in his scent, the smell of leather and metal that still lingered from his armor and the unique scent that was his own skin. She was breathing fast and her head had a warm buzz. She wished she could wrap herself all around his body.

He gently ran a hand up her neck, across her cheek, and then to her ear. He had learned from their nights together that, when aroused, elven ears became a very sensitive and intimate organ. He ran his fingers along the ridge and lingered over the tip. Her breathing grew even harder. He brought his mouth to her ear, his tongue following where his fingers had gone, and she moaned.

He removed her breast band and dropped it to the floor. He tangled one hand in the hair at the back of her neck and stroked her cheek with the other hand and slowly moved it down over skin, down her neck. She gave a little moan as he cupped her breast and she pressed into his hand. She slid her hands back down over his chest and began to undo his breeches. Soon they were in a pool around his feet. He grasped her backside and pressed her firmly against himself. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Alistair undid the ties to her small clothes and drew them off, then ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. He deepened his kiss again as he ran his fingers through her heat and she gasped into his mouth and he groaned his pleasure. He kissed his way down her neck murmuring his pleasure in her and began licking and sucking her nipples causing her to gasp and bury her fingers in his hair. He slid his fingers inside her and she arched to meet his hand. She reached down and yanked the ties of his small clothes loose and pulled them off. She ran her hand down his stomach and grasped his manhood causing him to groan again.

"Alistair", she gasped, "now, please…"

He drew back up so they were face to face, he positioned himself at her entry. "Kateriel, look at me", he breathed. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. He slowly entered her, savouring the feeling of her. He felt so good inside her, filling her, completing her. Then he started to move, slowly and rhythmically. She lifted her hips to meet him and match his rhythm. She drew him down to kiss her again. He began to thrust faster and harder, their breathing becoming fast and laboured. She began to whimper and moan and his control broke and he pounded harder. Finally she cried out his name and he was able to let go, groaning her name loudly into the side of her neck.

Alistair lay beside Kateriel and pulled her close. Looking into her eyes he said, "I love you. I will always, always love you."

Her heart swelled and with tears in her eyes she said, "And I love you, I will always love you, forever." They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - Parting is such sweet sorrow

"Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out" - In My Veins by Andrew Belle

* * *

3 **PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW**

It was still dark, just before the break of dawn when Katriel slipped out of Alistair's bed. She had awoken and laid looking at him trying to capture the moment in her mind. But she knew it was time, while he was still sound asleep.

She had brought a bag with her the night before with a change of clothes and something else, something special. She took out a little cluster of flowers tied together with a royal blue ribbon. She had stopped to pick them in the courtyard gardens before she retired to her room to get ready for the feast the day before. She had needed some air and was slowly walking around to see if anything had survived the attack at the palace when she spotted these hardy blue flowers with yellow centers. She smiled because she recognized them and because they made her think of Alistair and she picked a small bunch.

She turned and watched him for a moment more, sleeping peacefully. She may not have had to sacrifice her life in killing the Archdemon but she had made a sacrifice nonetheless. HERE was her sacrifice, and no one would ever know or understand.

Kateriel placed a little note and the flowers on the pillow beside him. She slipped on the pair of breeches and shirt she'd brought with her and folded up her gown and placed in the bag. She slipped the bag across her chest and walked over to the window. There were no guards at the door last night but there would be now, would have been since Alistair came in. She opened the window, turned to take one last look at Alistair asleep in his bed, and slipped out.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life.

Using her rouge skills and the thick ivy and stonework, she was able to move undetected to her own window, which she had left unlocked.

She quickly washed and dressed in her armor. Her pack was still mostly ready from the day before. She needed to leave quickly before she weakened and went running back to his room and begged him not to let her go.

She locked up all that she wasn't taking in a few chests, all her treasures, extra equipment, mementos, and her new gown. Alistair said he would keep the chests in the treasury until she needed them. She would only take what she needed with her.

Kateriel was about to close the final chest when something caught her eye. It was a red rose. She picked it up and gazed sadly at it. It was the rose Alistair had given to her. She had had Wynne cast a preservation spell on it so it still looked mid-bloom. After a minute's thought she put it in her pack and closed and locked the chest. She strapped on her weapons, flung her bag across her shoulder, and left her room.

The palace servants were just beginning to stir. She found the seneschal in the kitchen. She had written a few notes in her room the night before, finishing them before going to Alistair's chambers. She gave the seneschal notes to give to Zevran and Ashalle, and another note for Alistair to be given to him after breakfast. The note to Zevran asked him to accompany Ashalle to the Dalish encampment outside the city where she would meet them. The note to Ashalle explained the same theme asking her to go with Zevran. The Dalish where moving south toward their new lands where they would hopefully be meeting with other Dalish clans who were unable to be at the battle. Kateriel wanted to be with her people at this time to assist where she could. The clans were to meet in the southern part of the Brascillian Forrest. The darkspawn were still a threat and she wanted to protect her people as they traveled and to be there to eradicate the darkspawn from their new lands.

Kateriel stopped at the kennel. Thunder was very excited to see her. She hugged and kissed him with tears in her eyes. He quirked his head and whined questioningly. "I have to leave for a while boy", she said, "But I want you to stay here. I need you to take care of Alistair for me." Thunder whined again. "I know. I'll miss you," Kateriel said in a choked voice, "but they need you here right now. And it's not forever. I'll come and get you when I get settled somewhere. I really need you to take care of Alistair for me and make sure he isn't lonely. Please can you do that for me?" Thunder let out a small affirmative bark but then whined a question again. "Don't worry about me", Kateriel said with a little smile, "I'll be alright, I've still got work to do and I won't be alone." Thunder wagged his tail and gave her a little lick on the face. Kateriel smiled again said good-bye and left.

As Kateriel made her way out of the palace every step became heavy and her chest tight making it hard to breathe. But she eventually made it out the main doors and into the courtyard. All was still dark. Kateriel continued across the yard and finally through the gates. Not until she was through the city and out the city gates did she stop again.

Kateriel stopped at the other side one the city wall and leaned against it. She needed to collect herself for a moment. She looked out over the wide world. The world seemed dark and empty to her. _Now what_, she asked herself. At that moment it hit her, she finally realized what the nagging feeling she was struggling with was. It was uncertainty. What was out there for her now? What was she supposed to do? The greatest adventure of her life was over! There would never be anything to top that. Maybe she made a mistake taking Morrigan's offer. Maybe she was meant to die in the greatest feat of her life and in staying alive may have endangered the world. All these dark thoughts were overwhelming and she hung her head.

It was then that the sun finally broke over the horizon. It beamed suddenly down on her and she felt it's warmth. She raised her head and her spirits rose as well. There was so much to be done elsewhere and she would find her way. She pushed away from the wall and made her way toward the place where the Dalish were camped. She crossed a field and climbed a tall hill. At the top she allowed herself to turn once more and look back. Far away she could see the castle and knew exactly where Alistair's room was. The sun had reached that part of the castle.

Then she turned away and continued on.

* * *

Alistair woke up alone. He opened his eyes and they rested on the pillow beside him where the note and flowers lay. He sat up and looked around, then back at the note. _Gone_, he thought. His heart felt heavy. He picked up note and read it: "Alistair, I thought it would be easiest if I left before you woke. These hearty little blue flowers remind me of you - true blue with heart of gold. Corny I know. But they are also called 'forget-me-nots'. You once gave me a flower that meant something to you; I thought I'd do the same. I believe in you. I'll miss you, my love, my heart. Be safe and take care of yourself and Thunder." Alistair picked up the flowers and gazed longingly at them. He made a mental note to have Wynn cast a preservation spell on them. He looked at the note again and sighed. It would have been nice to say good-bye but it was probably best this way.

He went over to the window and looked out. He wondered were she was right now. Then a thought finally sunk in that had not before. He would never know where she was, what she was doing, if she needed help or even if she was dead. Because he would not be there to protect her! He had to restrain himself from going after her. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought, _Kate could take care of herself!_ It didn't really help; he knew he'd always worry. But there was nothing he could do; he'd have to learn to live with it. He remembered how he used to hate it when she'd make them wait out of sight of enemies while she used her stealth to go in on her own so she could sneak up behind their enemies and incapacitate their mage or strongest fighter. Having to sit there and listen for the sound of engaged battle praying that she wouldn't be slaughtered by the time he got there to help. Who would be there now?

With a heavy sigh he turned back to his room. He would have to put her out of his mind now and face his new responsibilities, his new life. Still the knowledge of her not being there left a big hole in his heart.

He walked over to the washstand and washed up. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked hard. King of Ferelden. He felt he didn't know himself.

He threw on a robe and walked back to window. He scanned the still dark streets as if he could find her somewhere. His love was out there in the dark. She had many, many dark paths to travel still ahead. Should he not be there with her? Could he really live without her? The world felt dark and uncertain. Then the sun broke out over the horizon. It shone on his face and he felt warmed by it's rays and he felt strength rise in his spirits. He needed to be strong now to be the king that Kateriel, and now even he, believed he could be. He looked over the land outside the city walls. His gaze landed on a distant hill in the direction of the Dalish camp.

There was a knock on his door. "Enter," called Alistair. A man not much older than Alistair entered.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" he said with a bow, "My name is Eben. I am Captain of your personal guard. I can also help and instruct you with many other things such as protocol, etiquette, court officiates, and things of that sort. I am at your side and at your service."

Alistair studied Eben a moment. The man looked as if he could lead an army in battle. He was tall, well built and had an air of command about him. Yet he had a pleasant face, with deep brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and he was well dressed and well spoken.

"A man of many talents I see then. How much do you know about me?" Alistair asked. It seemed this man was going to be with him a lot from now on and Alistair needed to know how much he could be trusted.

"I have spoken to Arl Eamon about your upbringing." Eben replied, "Don't look so concerned. If you had continued as you had in the beginning and not been sent to the chantry I imagine we'd have a LOT of work to do. But the chantry has taught you well regarding manners and what it means to be a gentleman. So anything else should be easy enough to pick up."

"Yes, I suppose something good came of my being sent to the chantry after all," Alistair said with a hint of bitterness. "You're being generous though, I know, making it out to be better than it is. Not that I don't appreciate your effort."

"The fact that you caught that is more to your credit than you know. It means you won't be blinded by flatteries and petting, and that is good." Eben smiled, "The only problem with being raised in a chantry is that you're not taught all the social skills you need. But I meant what I said. It would have been far worse if you had of been left to live in a barn."

"Is that common knowledge?" Alistair grimaced.

"No, your Majesty." replied Eben, "Arl Eamon decided I should know so I could best help you."

"Well that's a relief then," Alistair smiled, "I actually feel better that you know. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. It's good that there's someone that I feel I can be myself with. You at least don't appear to judge me for it."

"No, I don't," Eben said sincerely. He was thinking he could really like this new king, "I think having a humble beginning will make you the best King we've had in a long time. You understand the common man. You've been there. I look forward to seeing what you will do. I will wait for you in the hall."

As Eben went out, two attendants came in to assist Alistair in getting dressed and ready for breakfast.

* * *

As Kateriel entered the Dalish camp she was greeted warmly. The guards welcomed her and as she passed through the camp there were many shouts of greetings and praise. This made her blush but she couldn't ignore how relaxed she felt to be among her people. It was like coming home and the pressure of her burdens lessened. She wondered why she didn't feel like this when she was with Lanaya's clan when they met them in the Brecillian Forest earlier in her journey. After some thought she decided that it was because Alistair and all her companions were with her. Since the coronation she'd been struggling with feeling alone and a bit deserted. Now, here with her people, she didn't feel so alone. Kateriel asked for directions to Keeper Lanaya's aravel. She was given the directions but informed that the Lanaya had stayed at the Palace last night as a gesture of friendliness.

A familiar face approached her. "Greetings, Sister!" said the blonde elf woman.

"Mithra, Good morning!" Kateriel returned her greeting.

"You are to be highly congratulated and honoured on your victory over the blight!" Mithra said, "You do us all proud. I am surprised you are here so early. You look both tired and hungry, have you not yet broke your fast?"

Kateriel had been so absorbed in her struggles that she had had no appetite and had not even thought about food. Now that she was feeling some relief from her burdens she realized she was very hungry! "I have not actually. Is there anywhere I might find something to eat?"

Mithra smiled, "Of course, Lethalan. I am about to have my meal as well. Come and join us at our fire. You can tell us all about your travels and what happened in the final battle. Some of it I know myself, as I was there fighting the Archdemon with you" She added leading the way, "Although I'm sure you didn't realize. You were preoccupied with fighting. There's no way you could focus on everyone else."

"You were one of the Dalish that were on the top of Fort Dracon?" Kateriel asked amazed, "I am relieved you survived! So many perished. Though I cannot express what it meant to have my people there at the final battle."

"And we are pleased to have you travel with us as we prepare for our new lands." Mithra said.

Mithra lead them to where her clan was encamped. They sat down at the largest of the fires. Varathorn, Deygan, Sarel, Cammen, Elora, and a few others were gathered by the fire. It wasn't long before word had spread through the entire Dalish camp that the Hero of Ferelden was there and soon there many elves, from other clans as well, gathered around their fire. Sarel asked Kateriel to tell her tale from the beginning so that all might hear and her story be recorded. Kateriel hated telling her story. She always told less than there was so that it didn't seem like she was boasting.

"Why did you not stay at the palace longer," asked Varathorn, "I thought you would be much more comfortable there and better food. And are you not close friends with the King?"

Kateriel took a moment to reply, looking into the fire, "I guess I'm not use to such finery. King Alistair is a good friend but we both have things to do. And as much as I like humans it's nice to be back among my people." She smiled at the faces around her.

The elves nodded and smiled in return. Kateriel asked them to tell of their own journeys and parts in the battle. She also wanted to know what they hoped for their new land. This caused much excitement as well as some arguments. Some talked of houses and land and farms. Others talked of cities of their own which was when the arguments mostly happened. They asked Kateriel what she thought. Kateriel told them about both of the ruins she found in the Brecilian forest. They wondered at the thought of places built of stone that seemed to include human elements as though they lived together.

"It is not so unusual for our people to live in cities. Think of Arlathan," this was spoken by Keeper Lanaya who had appeared unnoticed along with Ashalle and Zevran.

"How true you speak, Keeper" said Sarel, "We know so little about our heritage we should probably not simply rule out all possibilities."

Kateriel explained her idea of using the ruins of Ostagar to build a city. "Ostagar is old but most of it is still solid. I think the Tevinters had dwarves build it. I have many connections in Orzamar and I think we can build a strong hold there, a city."

"Do you not think our own people could do it?" asked Varathorn defensively.

"I believe our people capable of many things," replied Kateriel, "I think we will be able to build beautiful homes of wood, like our wonderful Aravels, but bigger and grander. But when was the last time we built something out of stone? There's no harm in letting others help us or show us how. No one builds better with stone than the dwarves. There's no shame in it. It's what they live in after all."

"I believe the Hero speaks wisely," said Lanaya, "We can design it and they can assist us in building. IF that is what the clans decide to do, though I think it's a great idea. We will have to survey the land to get an idea of all the possibilities and then hold a counsel of the Keepers."

Kateriel blushed at being called "Hero". It was going to take some getting used to coming from her own people just like it had being called "Warden".

Sarel began questioning Zevran about his version of their journey and was quite pleased when Zevran began filling in all the details Kateriel left out. All the elves listened even more intently than before. Zevran had more flare for storytelling.

Sarel looked at her accusingly, "You understated your parts considerably!"

Kateriel shrugged, "Maybe I'm tired of the attention. And maybe my companions deserve as much credit as I do. There were battles were I was knocked out and found myself awakened after it was over."

"As did we all," Zevran said, "But rarely you, my modest Grey Warden."

Kateriel asked Lanaya if she'd heard from Kateriel's clan. She was disappointed that they had not yet arrived. She missed them sorely. Lanaya said she had not heard from them. Ashalle reminded Kateriel that their clan had taken ship to Kirkwall so traveling back would not be quick or easy. It was different for her because she was one person.

They had spent the entire morning talking and it was approaching noontime and the midday meal was being prepared. Keeper Lanaya told Kateriel that an Aravel had been prepared for her. Kateriel tried to decline explaining that she was more than happy to sleep in a tent as she was used to it but Lanaya would not hear of it.

"The clans want to honour you." Lanaya said, "They would not have you sleep on the ground. You could have asked for any reward but you remembered your people and got us our land. There will also be a celebration when we all meet in the Brecilian forest. We will celebrate you and our new lands."

Kateriel couldn't help but smile at this. "Thank you, Lanaya, and please pass my gratitude to all the rest. I am honored indeed!"

Lanaya showed Kateriel to her aravel so Kateriel could get washed up before the midday meal. Ashalle and Zevran went with them. Ashalle declined sharing Kateriel's aravel as she had a cousin in another clan that she had promised to travel and spend time with.

Kateriel turned to Zevran, "You can share my aravel, Zev. I won't have you sleeping in a tent while I sleep here. There are three or four beds in there."

"Do we need more than one?" Zevran teased.

"Yes," Kateriel replied with a smile and shook her finger at him with mock sternness.

Lanaya excused herself to go to her own aravel and Zevran wanted to have a walk about the camp.

Kateriel went in to the aravel and washed up. She picked a bed at the back of the aravel and lay down. It almost felt like home, it was so familiar. The feel of the mattress stuffed with soft grasses and wild fowl feathers, the smell and the creeks of the wood of the aravel. She sighed. It felt good. And yet it felt odd. These were the same mixed feelings she had about being with her people, she felt both connected and yet disconnected. Being away from her people and seeing the more of the world, meeting different races and different types of people opened her mind and even changed some of her beliefs. Not to mention being a Grey Warden set her apart slightly with the taint in her blood. She would always be one of "the people" but it would never be the same. But she still could enjoy it and she was enjoying it. Giving herself a mental shake she got up to go out to join the meal.


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers

**4** **QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

Alistair was in his study after breakfast when a servant appeared with a note from Kateriel. The servant said it had been left early that morning with instructions to give it to him after breakfast. He was immensely curious and opened it.

"Alistair, There is one thing more I would say to you that I did not wish to bring up before for fear that it would ruin our last minutes together. Be assured that I do not say this out of possessiveness or selfishness because I do want you to be happy. Here it is: I do not think you should waste time finding a bride and conceiving an heir. The likely hood of conceiving a child is slim to none. Most likely any child you bring forth will be tainted and you know that means they will die after birth. I would not see you go through such torment and how would it be for the woman who would be your wife? (Lucky though she would be for that privilege).

The reason I know this would be so is because of Morrigan's ritual. You know she wanted to conceive a child and wanted the soul of the Archdemon (or rather the dragon god), but she needed the child to be tainted to attract the soul of the dragon god. That was why she needed to lay with a Grey Warden and not just any man. I know this will upset you but do not fear. I believe she intends no harm and ask you to continue to trust my judgment. Aand no, the child will not be a darkspawn. However I also realize it may upset you to know it will not likely be possible for you to have an heir.

I suggest you look elsewhere. There must be records that may make it possible to trace lines to other families that connect to yours. Maybe even rumors of other bastard children from previous kings? It will not be easy but if it turns out fruitless then maybe there is another noble family who you may deem fit to adopt from or abdicate to. At least you would have the choice of who would take over for you.

Well, there it is. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry. Please burn this letter to be rid of its contents.

I hope you will not be too angry or hate me now.

Your faithful friend forever,

Kate"

Alistair crushed the letter in his hand. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had sat down halfway through the letter. He was angry and sad and…..angry. He threw the letter into the fire. He felt slightly betrayed. No that was silly. Kateriel did tell him that Morrigan wanted a child with the soul of the dragon god. She wouldn't betray him. But he did feel a little deceived that she hadn't mentioned the taint sooner. He had assumed she had come to him for the sake of secrecy. He didn't realize it was the taint Morrigan was after! HIS taint, the taint that would infect any child he produced.

Then he felt despair take over. So likely there would be no heir. Should he try anyway? No, it would be horrible to lose child after child. And how fair would it be to marry some poor girl and have her children die over and over. No, he shook his head, he couldn't let that happen.

What had he become king for then? He did it because he was Maric's heir and now there would be no way to continue the line. What was the point?

The point was that Anora was a conniving, power hungry, daughter of a traitor and not to be trusted. He had a chance to change a few things. And he would.

He heaved a heavy sigh. Well, it was good to know this now. Finding a bride was one less thing to worry about. Finding or choosing an heir would be the thing now. He would have to explain to Eamon about the taint and recruit his help in finding a suitable heir.

His mind turned back to Kateriel with a little resentment. Did she purposely neglect to mention the taint's role in the ritual? He didn't want to think so. He did trust her. This would be one thing he would be sure to ask her about when the moment became available.

Alistair spent the morning exploring the castle. While in the library he had gathered some books on governance and brought them to the study to add to the ones there. He was not quite ready to dive in yet. He wasn't even sure where to start. He had decided it would be best to get a tutor of sorts to help and he was sure Eamon would have lots of advice. There were still a lot of other things to be sorted out and many nobles to see before he would have time for any studying.

He had just finished the midday meal and had returned to the study before the business of the afternoon began. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" called Alistair.

The door opened and Eben came in. "Your Majesty, there is a couple of Grey Warden here to see you."

"Oh! Already?" he asked surprised, "I'll see them, let them in."

Eben opened the door and two Grey Wardens entered. One was older, about the same age as Duncan was, with dark hair and a thick dark mustache. The other was younger, about Alistair's age, slim but well built, tall and blonde. They walked over to Alistair and bowed the Grey Warden bow (crossing their arms over their chest and bowing).

"Greetings, your Majesty!" said the older Warden, with an Orlisean accent, "My name is Stroud and my companion here is Kael."

"Greetings!" Alistair returned, "I am always honored to meet another Grey Warden. I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought another day or two perhaps."

"We came by horse so as to reach here sooner," said Stroud, "We wanted to come and assess the situation. The rest of our group is coming on foot so as to eliminate darkspawn as they travel. There are still bands of spawn roving about that will need to be dealt with immediately. We also need to discuss the details of your journey and especially the final battle. Where is the Hero of Ferelden, this Kateriel?"

"Ah! Yes," replied Alistair, "Kateriel has gone out to join the Dalish camp. They will be leaving tomorrow for the Brecilian Forest. She is planning to go with them for the time being I believe."

"Is that so?" Stroud asked, "I'm afraid that's impossible. She is to go to Weisshaupt and give an account. She will also be examined, as she is the only warden ever to slay an archdemon and live. Also we need to focus on the remaining darkspawn and getting the Wardens in Ferelden re-established. I cannot say that the Wardens are thrilled that you have left the order and taken up a crown. You are aware that becoming a Grey Warden meant forsaking all titles and Wardens aren't supposed to be politically involved. I wonder what Duncan would have thought."

Alistair went red with anger at this both for being questioned about his loyalty and for Stroud daring to bring Duncan into it. But Stroud saw his expression and quickly continued before Alistair could retaliate, "However, we also understand why you did this. Your country needs you, I suppose. I understand you are giving us the Arling of Ameranthine. That is quite generous of you."

"Yes, well, it's the least I can do really" snarled Alistair, "I only did this because it is in the best interest of the country! I never thought when I became a Grey Warden that I would ever be in this position, not in my wildest dreams! And if a better option came along I would gladly renounce the throne and be a Grey Warden for the rest of my life! I don't know what Duncan would have thought, although you're right, I doubt he would have approved. But he wasn't here for me to ask so here I am! I can't believe you dare throw him in my face!"

"I apologize, your majesty!" Stroud bowed, "I spoke out of place. I do not mean to upset or insult you. It's just that every Warden is important and in losing you we lost a good one. Please forgive me."

"You have no idea what I had to give up for this," growled Alistair. Then he sighed. He really wasn't surprised that the Wardens were displeased, "Forget it. All is forgiven. Yes, I have set apart Amaranthine for the Grey Wardens. I will assist in anyway I can to help you establish the order there. You will also have Soldiers Peak, which our company reclaimed during our travels. But I think it best to focus on Vigil's Keep, which is Arling's estate. However, it may take several month to get it all in order."

"Thank you, you majesty," said Stroud, "If you don't mind, as a last act as a warden, would you please tell us of all that happened on your journey beginning with Ostagar?"

"Certainly," replied Alistair, "You may want to sit down." He indicated to some chairs in front of his desk. The wardens were seated and Alistair took his seat in his chair on the other side of the desk. He told them the story of their journey from Ostagar, and all that happened there, to the fall of the archdemon excluding the ritual with Morrigan.

"And how, your majesty, do you think it is that Kateriel survived?" Stroud asked.

Alistair shrugged and looked oblivious, "I don't know. It's a mystery to me as well. I'm just glad she did."

Stroud studied Alistair carefully a minute trying to read his face. But Alistair was good at playing dumb when he needed to. Stroud was convinced and nodded to show he understood. The two men rose to their feet and so then did Alistair.

"Thank you for your time, King Alistair. Our hope is to establish Warden Kateriel as Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens once we are ready to claim the arling. I will need to find her. Take care, your Majesty and Maker bless you."

Alistair smiled back, "Maker be with you. You'll need all the help you can get if you intend to get Kateriel to change her plans to travel south with her people. Good Luck!" Still smiling Alistair sat down at his desk and pretended to focus to his business.

The Wardens took this queue to leave. They bowed and left Alistair to his work.

* * *

Kateriel was just finishing her noonday meal when Mithra and a couple elves from another clan came running up.

"Kateriel!" Mithra said anxiously, "We have a situation. There is a large group of people gathering near the camp. They say they heard you were out here and want to see their Hero. It's making many of our people uneasy."

Kateriel sighed, "I will go out and see them. Then I will send them away."

She went to the edge of the Dalish encampment and saw several large groups of people. Someone spotted her and shouted, "There is the Hero of Ferelden!" Which sent the crowds cheering and clapping. She smiled and waved and stepped forward among them. Several had questions and she was patient and answered as many as she could. Many expressed their gratitude to her. After a while the crowd's attention turned to the Dalish standing behind her. Most people had never seen Dalish elves before. She answered questions about her people and tried to encourage some of the elves to come out and meet them. The elves were reluctant but a few, such as Mithra and Cammen who were with Kateriel, came forward. The elves spoke curtly and cautiously when asked about different things.

"Understanding eachother is a big step toward peace for our peoples", Kateriel said. She encouraged the elves to ask any questions of their own.

Finally Kateriel bid the crowd farewell and the people began to leave. Kateriel watched them go but when the crowds dispersed some of the city elves remained behind. She spotted Shianni and Soris among them. They asked if they could see the Dalish camp and speak further with the Dalish and learn more about their heritage. Kateriel decided the Dalish would not mind educating these 'flat ears' but her people could become arrogant in their pride to the point of some saying city elves weren't really elves. She would have to stay near to make sure no offence caused trouble. The city elves spent the afternoon visiting the elves and hearing their history. The city elves were awed by the Dalish but spoke proudly of their own separate culture and traditions too. Kateriel pointed out that though the city elves traditions were different than the Dalish ones, they might have roots tying back to forgotten traditions from long ago.

Before the city elves left they begged Kateriel to come to the alienage once more before she left. She agreed accompany them back to the alienage and pay her visit right away.

Back at the alienage, the city elves greeted her warmth and shouts and applause. She spent time chatting with them about what their plans were for rebuilding, the help the king would provide, and who their next leader would be. Kateriel suggested Shianni be the new leader for the city elves.

Nearby she could hear some of the elves telling the others about the Dalish they'd met and what they heard and learned. Some elves scoffed and others were excited while still others were amazed and intrigued.

Finally, Kateriel said her farewell and returned to the Dalish camp.

When Kateriel returned to the camp Mithra was waiting. "Kateriel! There are some shemlen here waiting to see you! They say they are Grey Wardens."

"Really?" asked Kateriel surprised, "I wasn't expecting them so soon. Indeed, I had thought to be on our way and they would be a few days trying to catch up at least. Where are they now?"

"They are with Keeper Lanaya," informed Mithra, "Are you going to leave us to go with them?"

"No." Kateriel replied firmly.

She suddenly felt a little nervous. The only Wardens she'd known where Alistair and Duncan. She really didn't know what to expect. What was the order like? How would they treat her and how would she fit in? They made their way to Lanaya's aravel. There were two men sitting with Lanaya outside her aravel near a fire. The Keeper had even made them tea.

"Ah! Here she is," said Lanaya rising to greet them with a smile. Turning to the Wardens she indicated politely to Kateriel, "Gentlemen, this is Kateriel Mahariel."

Kateriel crossed her arms over her chest and bowed as she'd seen Duncan do so many times. This was exactly as the two men did so she was relieved to have done the right thing. It apparently was a Grey Warden greeting.

"Greetings to you, 'Hero of Ferelden'," said the mustached man, "My name is Stroud. I am a Commander in the Grey Wardens. My companion here is Kael. Is there someplace we can talk?"

That meant in private obviously as they could talk where they were. Kateriel said nothing but indicated in the direction she would lead them to her aravel. There was no one around except Zevran, so they could stay outside and talk. They glanced and Zevran and then back at Kateriel.

"Zevran is a trusted friend and I prefer that he stay," Kateriel said firmly. She didn't know these men and even though she intended to join up with the Grey Warden order eventually, she did not intend to let them just come along and start ordering her around.

Stroud studied her a moment and decided insisting her friend leave was not going to be a good way to begin. It was a small enough issue so he let it go.

"So be it," he said, "please let us sit down. We have a lot to discuss." They sat down on the benches that were placed outside her aravel. "First of all I want to congratulate and applaud you on slaying the archdemon and defeating the darkspawn hordes, for overcoming all your immense obstacles, and for all your accomplishments. You have done your people proud, both the Dalish and the Wardens."

He waited a moment in which she nodded and said, "thank you."

She wasn't sure how to act or what to say so saying as little as possible and letting him lead the conversation until she got a feel for him seemed to be the best option. Stroud was obviously a senior warden and a commander and therefore her commanding officer. But she was not ready to take his orders yet.

She didn't know about the other man, Kael. He just sat quietly and looked at her intently and curiously, though with just a hint of suspicion. He was handsome and had beautiful green eyes.

Stroud was thinking how to proceed next. Kateriel hadn't said more than a few words. She wasn't willing giving any information and he knew the Dalish were suspicious of strangers.

Finally he decided how to proceed. "Why don't you tell us your story? We have already spoken to King Alistair but now we'd like to hear from you. Please start with your recruitment and about Ostagar. I'd like to hear your account on what happened and about the death of our comrades."

Kateriel nodded again and began to tell them about her journey from when Duncan recruited her until the coronation. Stroud was glad that he agreed to allow Zevran stay as Zevran added extra details to the story that Kateriel left out, particularly in regards to herself and her own accomplishments.

Zevran was no fool though. He did not give information about any really crucial points if Kateriel barely touched on them, like about anything that had to do with Morrigan he noticed. But he wanted to make sure these Grey Wardens understood just what an exceptional Warden Kateriel was.

When they were finished the sun was setting and Stroud was silent for a few minutes, contemplating all he'd heard.

"You realize it's against Grey Warden law to get involved in the political issues of any of the countries," Stroud said at last, "We must remain neutral. Our fight is with the darkspawn."

Kateriel knew he was talking about the civil war, the landsmeet, and putting Alistair on the throne.

"Perhaps if Logain's treachery hadn't been against us as well as Cailan and thrown the land into ciaos. We also needed to build an army and gain allies," she replied, "besides don't the Wardens govern the lands around Weissaupt? How is that not being politically involved?"

"That is a special circumstance," answered Stroud.

"Well I think what has happened here were special circumstances too," said Kateriel, "believe me when I say that no one feels the loss of Alistair as a warden more than I. But this country needs him now."

"Fair enough," Stroud said, not wanting to discuss it further. There was nothing to be done about it now. But it was time to ask the most important question of all. "So now tell me," he said looking into her eyes gravely, "how is it you have slain the archdemon and survived? No one else has ever done it. It is not supposed to be possible."

Kateriel was prepared for this question. She'd given a lot of thought to how she would answer it. She decided to tell the truth but not all of it. "There was an apostate in my group of companions. She was the "Witch of the Wilds" that I mentioned. He mother is believed to be the woman of legends, Flemeth, as I have already mentioned. She had learned much old and powerful magic from her mother; some of it may have been blood magic though I don't know anything about such things. I never saw her use blood anyway. She and I became quite close and she confessed to me to know about what would happen to the warden that killed the archdemon. She told me she would save me if she could, though I couldn't imagine how. She disappeared right after the battle so I never got to find out if it was her who somehow saved me. Anyway, that's all I can think of. I really don't have an answer for you."

"You think she saved you by magic?" Stroud scoffed, "People have tried to affect the taint by magic before and it had never worked. And how is it she found out about the wardens dying with the archdemon? That is known only to the Grey Wardens."

"I told you I thought she might have had something to do with it but was unsure," returned Kateriel icily, "obviously it must not be that if you are so sure. And as to how she found out, I don't know. I didn't tell her if that's what your thinking. However, I believe her mother to be very old and very powerful and very possibly actually Flemeth. Someone who lives that long learns many things."

Stroud took a deep breath and let it out again, regarding Kateriel steadily. He shook his head. He didn't know what to make of it. Kateriel and Alistair either didn't know or were very cleverly covering it up. There was really not much to say at this point. The important thing was that the archdemon was gone and the blight over.

"I believe what you say," Stroud said, "However I am to escort you to the headquarters at Weissaupt Fortress. We will leave in the morning."

"No we will not," Kateriel said firmly, which caused Kael to scowl, "I am going with my people – for now. I am going to stay with them while they make preparations and move into their new land."

"You are a Grey Warden," said Stroud sternly, "your duty is to the order. In becoming a Warden you forsook all else."

"And how do you intend to make me go?" retorted Kateriel, "Force? You're surrounded by Dalish elves. I do not recommend it." She stood up and crossed her arms. "Look, I said I was going with the elves for now. Not forever. Being a warden is part of the reason I want to go. There are still bands of darkspawn through out Ferelden and we are traveling back towards where they came from first. There may be more darkspawn the further south we go. Wardens are needed here."

"We realize that," said Stroud, "We have brought several Grey Wardens with us to Ferelden. Kael and I came on horse to come and speak with you as soon as possible and to assess the situation. The others will travel around and eliminate darkspawn as they find them. But Kael and I are to bring you to Weissaupt for questioning and inspection."

Zevran chuckled mockingly, "Question or interrogation? Inspection or dissection?"

Kateriel put her hand on his shoulder to silence him, still looking at Stroud. "Inspection?" asked Kateriel warily, "They are going to examine me?"

"No one is going to hurt you if that is what concerns you," Stroud replied, "But you must understand the uniqueness of your situation."

"I am not afraid of them," sneered Kateriel, "But they are going to have to wait. I am going with my people and that is final."

Stroud stood up with as exasperated look and said, "I was hoping you would be more co-operative. The King mentioned you would not be. If he knows you so well maybe he can persuade you." He looked at Kael and jerked his head in indication to leave and the two men left.

What Stroud said about Alistair made Kateriel smirk and when the men were gone she laughed out. She turned to Zevran who was grinning, "That's not going to happen. It won't make any difference anyway. Silly Wardens." Then she felt concerned and sighed, "I hope this won't bring trouble."


	5. Chapter 5 - Compromises

**A/N: this is a short one I appologize but the next will be much longer**

* * *

**5** **COMPROMISES **

The sun had set when the two wardens reached the palace. They were making their way through the halls when Kael noticed they weren't heading to the King's study.

"Are we not going to see the king?" he asked.

"No," replied Stroud, "I do not wish to involved him in any more Grey Warden business. We are going to see another of Kateriel's companions."

The Wardens had briefly been to see Leliana about her quest for the Wardens before they went to see Kateriel so he knew where her room was. They reached her room and he knocked on the door. Stroud was relieved when she opened the door and he wouldn't have to go in search of her.

"Oh, greetings again Commander Stroud," said Leliana, "What brings you here? Is there something I can help with?"

"Actually yes," replied Stroud, "Would you mind if we come in?"

"Not at all," Leliana said stepping aside to let them in the room before shutting the door.

"Thank you," said Stroud, "This might seem like a strange request but I was wondering if you could help us reason with your friend Kateriel."

"Kateriel?" Leliana repeated puzzled.

Stroud explained the situation and was torn between confusion and irritation when Leliana smiled in response.

"If Kateriel has made up her mind about something you will not get her to change it," she said, "However if you wish I will go and talk to her. She may be persuaded to compromise if you are also willing."

Stroud shrugged, "perhaps. That will depend on the compromise. We shall see."

* * *

Kateriel and Zevran were sitting by the fire outside Kateriel's aravel when Leliana arrived.

"Ah, Leliana," said Kateriel as she got up and hugged her friend, "Have you come to say good-bye? You know I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Well, yes," replied Leliana, "That is one reason."

Kateriel cocked her eyebrow quizzically, "And what's the other reason?"

"I came to offer you some friendly advice," Leliana said, "I think you shouldn't be too rash with the Grey Wardens. You are part of their order now. You don't want to cause trouble for yourself right from the beginning do you?"

"They went to you and asked you to talk to me?" asked Kateriel astonished and amused, "And you are talking their side?"

"No," Leliana answered, "I'm telling you what I think is best for you. I understand you wanting to go and protect your people but…I'm just saying…instead of choosing one over the other maybe you can find a way to do both?"

Kateriel gazed at her for a moment. It struck Kateriel as odd that the Wardens would use Leliana to get to her. What was it Leliana would be doing for the Wardens anyway? Finally she asked, "Why did the Wardens ask you to assist them in an expedition? You're not a Warden."

Leliana shrugged and said, "Grey Wardens can get information when they need to. They found out that I was a bard and heard about my skills. I have some connections in the Free Marches and they want me to help them in tracking some darkspawn and some specific people. It really won't be a long quest I'm sure."

It seemed a little vague for an explanation and it irritated Kateriel that she wasn't being told anything more. She was a Warden was she not? But she decided that trying to force any more information would be pointless and she was willing to bet that Leliana really didn't have much more information than that anyway. Kateriel nodded and sat down. "They really didn't need to involve you in this. I have already been thinking along the lines of compromise, though I have yet to come to a conclusion. Why don't you join us for a while and I will think some more about it."

They sat by the fire and talked a while. Mostly it was Zevran and Leliana that talked. Kateriel was busy thinking of a way to help the Dalish and satisfy the Wardens.

Kateriel had always lived buy Andruil's Code (also known as Vir Tanadhai). When she had first began her journey it was difficult having never been amongst any other people than her own and having been raised to distrust the other races, especially humans. Her instinct would have been to isolate herself, to lead them but only from a distance, but she thought of the wisdom of Vir Adahlen (Way of the Forrest): together we are stronger than the one. So she began to get to know her companions and build bonds with them. She could not get them all to bond with each other (especially Alistair and Morrigan) but they all worked well together as a result of their friendship with Kateriel if nothing else. Vir Adahlen also became something she relied on during the frustrations she faced in using the treaties and trying to build their forces to fight the blight. There had been times when she was tempted to just walk away and see what they could accomplish on their own.

Always, throughout it all, she clung to Vir Assan (Way of the Arrow): fly straight and do not waiver. It helped her through her darkest and most difficult times. In particularly when it came time to face the archdemon.

At times, when dealing with situations and trying to use the treaties she remembered Vir Bor'Assan (Way of the Bow): bend but do not break. The situation she found herself in now had brought Vir Bor'Assan to her mind again.

Finally she told Leliana she had thought of a compromise to offer. She would head back to the city with Leliana and Zevran and meet the Wardens at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, where they were staying.

* * *

Stroud and Kael were sitting at a table in the tavern when Kateriel and her companions arrived.

"Tsk," said Zevran when the came through the door, "too bad they aren't staying at the Pearl. I'm in the mood for some 'friendly' company."

"You're more than welcome to go if you want," offered Kateriel, "We can meet up later."

"No, I think not," Zevran said, "I've got the company of the two most beautiful women in Denerem. And I want to hear what you have planned for your fellow Grey Wardens."

"You may want to get 'it' out of your system now," Kateriel said to Zevran, "I don't want you seducing Dalish elves. The Dalish mate for life. They believe in monogamy. They don't do 'intrigues', 'flings', or 'affairs'. If you slept with the wrong person it could be perilous and I don't want anymore trouble than we will already have."

"Hmmm. Maybe I will take a trip to the Pearl," said Zevran, "But not until after we are through here."

Stroud saw them approaching their table and motioned for them to sit. "Greetings sister and companions," he said, "won't you join us for a drink?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Kateriel, and they sat and ordered drinks from the barmaid. "As I told Leliana, there was no reason to have her come and speak to me. I was already considering some kind of compromise to satisfy us both."

"Such as?" asked Stroud.

"You must give me two months with the Dalish elves, during that time I want some other Wardens to help me clear the new land of remaining darkspawn," said Kateriel, "It only seems fair considering that the Dalish are supposed to be allies with the wardens, after all they did honor the treaty. After that time I will join you and you can take me where ever you want me to go."

"Two months?" repeated Stroud, "That seems along time."

"I was prepared to spend an entire year," Kateriel said, "I think two months is rather short."

"What's to stop us from taking you now?" asked Kael haughtily, "You are away from you Dalish friends now."

Zevran scowled and Leliana tensed. Kateriel regarded Kael coolly and calmly with her hands folded on the table, "I'd like to see you try."

Kael rose to his feet and leaned across the table at her, "you think you're unbeatable because you slew the archdemon? I wouldn't get too cocky. There are other Wardens as capable as you and I'll bet there's more than one who could take you down."

"Anytime you want to try it," Kateriel challenged with a slight smile curling her lips.

"Enough!" Stroud interrupted, putting his hand on Kael's shoulder to get him to sit down. Turning back to Kateriel he said, "You are right in saying the Wardens are allies to the Dalish and we wouldn't want to compromise that. I agree to your terms but not a day more. Two months starting tomorrow."

Kateriel nodded in agreement and repeated, "Two months starting tomorrow. Thank you Commander." She rose to her feet and bowed low. She gave him a look of sincere relief and gratitude. "Have a pleasant night brothers. We leave in the morning." She gave both men friendly smile. Kael just continued to glare.

Kateriel, Zevran, and Leliana left the tavern. Stroud had been moved by the look of relief and gratitude Kateriel had given him. She may be reasonable after all, he thought. She even called them 'brothers'.

Kael was not completely subdued. "Who does she think she is anyway?" he growled, "Just because she slew archdemon doesn't give her the right to disregard the chain of command and do whatever she chooses."

"But it does give her the right of respect," said Stroud, "Not only did she slay the archdemon but she rallied our allies and lead them to victory. Just two Wardens. That is not a feat to lightly discard. I think she will turn out not to be as bad as you think. Her people are important to her and I don't blame her. The Dalish have suffered much and this new land is of major importance to them. We are here to fight the darkspawn anyway. We may as well do what we can for the Dalish since they kept their oath and honored the treaty."

* * *

Outside the tavern Kateriel, Zevran and Leliana, paused to talk.

"Well that was fun," said Zevran, "You certainly know how to negotiate, my friend."

"I think it was an excellent compromise," said Leliana satisfied, "That Warden Kael seems to be a bit hot headed. But you matched his hot with cool, well done!"

Kateriel just shook her head. It was certainly going to be different, life with these Wardens.

"Well, I'm off to the Pearl I think," Zevran said, "I wonder if Isabella is still there. I'd invited you to come but I know you're not into brothels."

"I'll go with you part of the way," Leliana said to Zevran, "I'm going to return to the palace." She turned to Kateriel, "You will be able to get back on your own, yes?"

Kateriel nodded and hugged Leliana, "Take care of yourself! If you ever need anything let me know."

Leliana smiled, "And you as well dear friend. I'll see you soon I'm sure."

Kateriel turned to Zevran and said teasingly, "We are leaving first thing in the morning. So don't be out ALL night."

"Oh, yes mother," he replied and kissed her on the cheek, then he winked, "don't wait up."

Kateriel watched Zevran and Leliana walk away and then stealthily made her way back to the Dalish camp with out incident. When she got back to her aravel she climbed right into bed but sleep did not come right away. She missed her clan and wondered where they were and how they were doing. She thought about the last day she saw them. And she thought about Tamlen. She had not told Ashalle about meeting him on the road. He had almost turned completely into a darkspawn Shriek. Kateriel shivered.

Kateriel tried to think of happier things but it was difficult. Would she ever find peace and happiness? She thought about how what happened to Tamlen could have happened to her if Duncan hadn't been there. Maybe this was her destiny. She and Wynne had discussed this before. She was gifted with the skills to fight. Why not fight the darkness for those who can live in the light? That's what Grey Wardens are about aren't they? Kateriel finally felt she could connect with the Wardens now. It gave her a sense of peace and purpose and she finally went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The People Walk

**A/N**This is a much longer and more exciting chapter, I hope you enjoy it

* * *

**6** **THE PEOPLE WALK**

The next morning, the Dalish were up before the sun. There was an air of excitement through the camp. Everywhere there were people packing up and getting ready. Kateriel was introduced to the Halla that would pull her aravel. She had just hooked them up when the Wardens arrived.

Kateriel greeted them warmly and they could not completely hide their surprise that she was being so friendly. Each man had a horse with him and they had their packs and gear with them as well as a few small chests. Kateriel noticed one small chest had Duncan's crest on it.

"You're welcome to put your things in my aravel and save your horses strength," Kateriel offered.

"Thank you," said Stroud, "It would be good to put these chests on board at least." He noticed her looking at the chests curiously and told her, "We found these chests in the Warden vault. These are all securely locked and I was hoping you could help us open them. However it will have to wait until I return. I am leaving at present to meet up with some of the other Wardens. I will be taking Leliana with me to meet up with her new traveling companions and I am going to bring some Wardens specifically down toward the new Dalish land to assist in clearing out the 'spawn'. I will meet up with you again soon." With that he turned and left.

Kateriel and Kael looked at each other. The events of the precious night made things a bit awkward. Kateriel inhaled deeply and swung her arms at her side and said, "Well. Just you and me."

"Yes," Kael said, "Mind if I take you up on your offer to store my things in your…."

"Aravel," Kateriel told him, "Sure. Be my guest. My aravel is your aravel. After all, we are in the same order right?"

"Are we?" Kael asked skeptically, "I haven't been able to figure out where you stand. With the Dalish, The Wardens, or yourself."

Kateriel shrugged, "Maybe a little of each? But I think mostly with the Wardens whether you believe me or not."

"I guess we'll see won't we?" was his doubtful reply.

Kateriel sighed inwardly. Then she noticed Zevran approaching. Kateriel put her hands on her hips and gave him a mock scolding look and shook her finger at him. He smiled broad and unashamedly.

Kateriel laughed and said, "I hope you got SOME sleep."

"Oh, of course," said Zevran, "But who can sleep when in the company of a beautiful woman?"

"Oh?" said Kateriel, "Was Isabella still at the Pearl?"

Zevran shrugged, "I don't know. I never made it to the Pearl."

Kateriel looked at him with surprise, "Who did you pick up on your way? And you were with Leliana…" suddenly a thought occurred to her and her mouth dropped open, "wait! You and Leliana?!"

Zevran just stood there and reveled in Kateriel's reaction with a huge grin on his face. He put in hand on her shoulder and said, "Come now, my friend. I cannot divulge such personal information!"

Kateriel laughed, "It's never bothered you before."

"Kateriel!" Mithra came running over seeming very excited, "A large number of city elves have arrived and want to come with us! And not just from Denerem! Elves have been arriving all morning from different cities and towns."

"That's not surprising," Kateriel said and smiled, "Though it is exciting. They have all heard about the new land and how the Dalish played such a big part in the battle. They want more than what they have had living in the alienages."

"Keeper Lanaya and the other Keepers have been busy assigning Dalish elves to partner with the city elves to teach them our ways and how to fight and hunt. But the Keeper is wondering about picking up extra supplies for them before we leave Denerim."

"That's probably a good idea," Kateriel said, "I'm sure we could provide for them the same way we always have for ourselves but it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra things on hand just in case." She thought for a moment. She had plenty of money from the treasures she acquired during her travels. But the elves would be leaving very soon and she would need to hurry.

She looked over at Kael as he was finishing unloading his horse. He happened to glace up and noticed her watching him. He raised his eyebrows at her in question.

She walked over to him slowly while thinking of what to say. "Kael, I know you don't like me very much but I want to ask you for a favor." He narrowed his eyes at her but she continued, "All I want is a ride actually. I need to go into the city for a few last minute things."

"The shops aren't even open yet," Kael said.

"I know but I think they'll open up for me. You know, being the Hero and all," she shrugged and colored a bit, still uncomfortable with her title.

"You want to borrow my horse, is that it?" he asked.

She had never been on a horse and, to be honest, the idea was not a comfortable one. Not to mention she had no idea how to ride it. "Actually, I'll need you to come with me. I've never been on a horse before."

He couldn't help but smirk at her discomfort but he nodded in agreement. The smirk was replaced with a wary look however when Kateriel beamed gratefully at him. He was in danger of losing the negative image of her that he'd painted for himself.

"Ma Serannas! Thank you!" Turning to Mithra she asked her to go ask Lanaya just what she thought they absolutely needed and how much.

"Ma nuvenin," Mithra answered and left quickly.

Kateriel finished preparing her aravel and Mithra returned with the information she requested.

Kael mounted his horse and offered a hand down to Kateriel. Kateriel put her hand into his but stood looking at him awkwardly, not being sure what to do next. He chuckled at her, "Put your foot on mine and boost yourself up, swinging your leg so you will be sitting behind me."

Kateriel quickly boosted herself up behind him and held on to Kael tight around the waist. She felt him chuckle again and loosened her grip.

The trip did not take very long. They were able to secure the supplies to the back of Kael's horse but it meant Kateriel had to ride sitting in front of him on the way back. Sitting like that with Kael's arms around her made her think of Alistair and her heart ached with the wish that Kael was Alistair instead.

They rode to Lanaya's aravel and delivered the supplies, which in turn were quickly distributed.

"Ma serannas to you both," Lanaya said, "Now we will be able to leave immediately. Everyone is very anxious to be on our way!"

Lanaya explained that the route chosen would lead them to the Brascillian forest from the north. Then they would travel through the forest to the south where they were to meet up with the rest of the clans.

The sun was just rising above the treeline when there was a trumpet sound edge of the camp in the direction of the city. Almost everyone quickly moved in that direction. A small group of men on horseback, carrying the King's banner, were waiting at the edge of the camp. It was the King, of course, accompanied by Bann Teagan and the King's Guard. Alistair's eyes scanned the crowd but Kateriel kept to the back and out of sight. Finally Alistair lifted his hand and his voice, "My friends! I am sure you are anxious to be on your way. I won't keep you. I just wanted to come out and express my most heartfelt gratitude to you all for your bravery and valor and sacrifice in fighting with us to defeat the blight! Ferelden is eternally in your debt. Ma serannas!" He gave a bow and turned and left.

It was half an hour after sunrise when the Dalish elves moved out.

Zevran rode with Kateriel in the front of her aravel. Kael rode horseback beside them. Kateriel began pushing Zevran to confess to sleeping with Leliana.

"Come ooooon, Zev!" she whined, "Did you or did you not sleep together? I won't think anything of it."

"Then don't think of it," he teased. Kateriel made a pouty face and he gave in, (as if he wasn't going to tell her anyway), "We simply decided that spending the night in the company of a friend was better than spending it with a stranger. It was just fun and pleasure. It will be unlikely we will see each other for a long time."

Kateriel just grinned and was satisfied and made no comment.

After a few minutes, Zevran said, "This is certainly a different way to travel compared to our last journey, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed," she replied and then added solemnly, more to herself, "Nothing will ever be then same." She missed Alistair. She was unable to stop herself from thinking about him. She knew she would never stop. It was easier if she kept busy but that wasn't possible all the time.

"No, it won't," Zevran agreed, "But that is life. You just have to accept it." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "Don't go getting glum about it or you'll never be happy. There are still more adventures to be had."

Kateriel looked at her friend at moment and, knowing he was right, grinned at him and said, "You're right, Zev! Plenty of trouble in the world to get into!"

Zevran let out a laugh and said, "That's the Kateriel I know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go into the back and take a nap," he said, "I have a very physically exerting night. Wake me when we stop at midday."

Kateriel laughed and Zevran went back into the aravel.

It was quiet for a few minutes then a voice beside her asked, "So when you traveled before were you always on foot?"

Kateriel jumped. She had totally forgotten about Kael. She blushed and said, "Yes."

"Back and forth all over Ferelden on foot?" he asked and looked impressed, "Not bad. You must have had an efficient group."

"They were good, very skilled and capable. We made good time when we walked, and they took orders well," Kateriel replied.

"I think you will find the rest of the Wardens equally capable," he said, "We don't just recruit anyone after all."

"I know," she said thinking of what Duncan told her when she had told him she didn't want to be recruited out of pity. Thinking of Duncan made her ask Kael, "Did you know Duncan?"

"Yes, a little," Kael replied, "He was a good man. Well liked and well respected. "It was a lucky thing he was nearby when you were blood was poisoned by that mirror. Will you tell me about Ostagar again? How did Duncan die?"

Kateriel told him all she could remember about the battle. She unfortunately couldn't say how Duncan died as she was in the Tower.

"Mind if I asked about your joining?" she asked, "You know all about my own."

Kael obliged her with his story. Kael was from the Free Marches, from a town near Starkhaven. He had recently acquired a knighthood when he was asked to join the Wardens. He agreed because he wanted to do something different from just a simple knighthood, playing soldier for some lord. He had really hoped to fight the blight but the borders were closed. Kateriel could sense the anger and bitter resentment he felt as he talked about it.

"Well," said Kateriel, "You will still get to fight some of the blight, if it's any consolation at all."

"Oh right!" he snarled, "We're the clean up crew here to mop up what's left over!" He flicked the reigns and rode off a little ways ahead.

Kateriel watched him go and sighed outwardly this time. So that was his real is issue was it? He missed his chance for glory as he saw it and he resented her because she was there and she was the hero. Too bad for him!

The Dalish stopped briefly at midday for rest and refreshment and then continued on. It was slow moving as many of the elves were on foot. Finally, before sundown, they stopped to make camp. They had entered into the northern part of The Brecilian Forest. Kateriel released her halla and the wandered off to find the halla keeper. Kateriel and Zevran joined the other hunters in hunting dinner and Kael remained to feed his horse and start a fire.

While in the wood, Kateriel took the opportunity to speak to Zevran alone. "I want your help distracting Kael later in the evening. Or be look out for me if I have to wait until he's asleep," she began.

"Let me guess," Zevran said, "You want a peek inside those chests he brought."

Kateriel nodded, "Just one in particular. It belonged to Duncan, the man who recruited me. I want to check it out without the others being there. I thought we'd found all there was to find in the vault when we went through it but those chests must have been hidden. There must be a reason."

"Sounds mysterious!" Zevran crooned, "Of course I will help you deceive that arrogant…handsome…Grey Warden."

Kateriel looked at him warily, "You're not going to try to seduce him are you?"

"Why not? You didn't say anything about sleeping with Grey Wardens!" he grinned, "Would it bother you?"

"No!" she defended, "If you think you're his type then by all means. And I'm far from thinking of being with anyone yet. Least of all some stuck up knight who sulks because he didn't get to play hero."

The hunters returned and distributed the meat amongst the people. Kateriel and Zevran brought their portion back to their aravel. Kael was waiting by the fire. He rose when they approached and offered to clean the kill form them. Kateriel agreed and thanked him. Here was her chance. Kael went into the wood a little way so as not to make a gory mess in the campsite. Zevran looked at Kateriel and nodded, smiled, and went to 'help' Kael.

Kateriel wasted no time. She stealthily made her way to into her aravel. Kael had put the chests in a compartment and covered them up with a blanket. She took careful notice of how it was arranged in case he might notice if it was disturbed. She carefully folded the blanket back to reveal the chests.

She stopped for a moment to listen. She could hear Kael and Zevran not far away. Zevran was doing his best to drive Kael to distraction and prolong his work. It sounded like Zev was making passes at Kael and Kael was clearly irritated and repelling Zevran's advances. Either way, he was preoccupied and Kateriel, smiling, returned her attention to the chests.

She picked up the chest with Duncan's crest on it. She gingery worked the lock until it opened and lifted the lid. It was full of Duncan's personal belongings. A miniature painting of a man and a woman whom Kateriel thought must be his parents as she could see some of Duncan's features in each. There were a few trinkets and baubles, an ornate dagger, and an envelope addressed with a single name. It was addressed to Alistair. She stared at it for a moment while holding it in her hand.

Kateriel jumped when she heard Zevran call loudly, "Or sure go back then, your loss!"

Kateriel stuffed the envelope in her leather armor and quickly closed the chest. She carefully locked the chest and placed it back where it had been. Then she carefully pulled the blanket back the way it had been. She heard Kael outside the aravel ask where she was. She quickly jumped up onto an upper bunk and laydown. Kael came in a second latter and looked at her. She had closed her eyes and she waited a moment after he came in before opening them and raising her head. He looked at her and then at the chests, then back to her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Would you like me to cook?" she offered, "I was just resting a bit but I don't mind." She hopped down and slipped by him.

Zevran was stoking up the fire and he looked up at her as she came out. They're eyes met and she blinked at him to signal that she got what she wanted. Kael came out a few moments later. Kateriel assumed he's checked to make sure things were as he'd left them. If he suspected anything he didn't show it. He sat down by the fire and started sharpening his sword.

She began to prepare the meal. Suddenly she began to feel a prickly in her blood, ever so faint. She looked up at Kael to find him already looking at her. "Darkspawn," she said and he nodded in confirmation. She took the food off the fire, jumped to her to her feet and grabbed her favorite weapons (Duncan's dagger and her starsword Starfang). Zevran rose quickly when he heard what she said. Kael was already moving forward in one direction.

"Not close," Kael said, serious and calculating, "Over toward that direction." He indicated out toward the forest.

Kateriel turned to Zevran, "We don't want a panic in the camp. Please go alert Keeper Lanaya. We are going to check it out. Find Mithra and Deygan, and one or two others that Mithra thinks capable and come after us. But keep it quiet."

Zevran nodded and was off. Kateriel turned to Kael who gave her a nod and they ran off in the direction their taint seemed to pull them. Quickly and quietly they moved through the trees. Soon sense of the taint became intense and they slowly crept forward. Kael moved behind a tree and Kateriel behind a boulder. A group of darkspawn appeared, moving the direction of the Dalish camp. There was one hurlock emissary, 2 hurlock alpha's, and about a dozen hurlocks and genlocks each.

The darkspawn were spread out and moving slowly while looking around. Kateriel knew they could sense her and Kael. The 'spawn were probably trying to pinpoint where they were, expecting an attack. Kateriel motioned to Kael: she indicated to herself, made a walking motion with her fingers, a slashing motion across her throat and wiggled her fingers to tell him she was going to attempt to take out the emissary. He nodded and poised himself ready.

Kateriel went into stealth mode and disappeared into the foliage. Kael set his eyes on the closest hurlock alpha ready to bash it with his shield.

Kateriel slipped up behind the emissary and deftly slit it's throat in one swift movement, ignoring the blood that sprayed across her face. Continuing to move she stuck her sword through the closest genlock.

As soon as Kael saw the emissary fall he bellowed his war cry and causing the weaker genlocks and hurlocks to fall to the ground in fright. He bashed his shield across the head of the hurlock alpha knocking it senseless while he ran it through.

The other hurlock alpha roared and charged at him aiming its battleaxe at his head. Kael brought his shield up to block it and the two stood pushing against eachother fighting for dominance. A hurlock charged at Kael from behind with a shriek but fell with a gurgle as Kateriel plunged her danger through its neck.

"I'm at your back!" she called to Kael, setting her back to his.

Kael was finally able to push the alpha off and slash it while it was off balance. It growled at him and swung its axe again. Kael deflected it and plunged his sword through its side.

Kateriel meanwhile was successfully dodging the attacks of a couple genlocks while slicing at them with her sword and dagger. She used her weapons in a scissor type motion to take the head off one. The other she decapitated by stabbing it with her sword and slicing its neck with her dagger.

She was pulling her sword out of the genlock when she was charged by a hurlock. _Thunk_! It fell to the ground with an arrow in its head. _Thunk! Thunk! _More 'spawn fell around them and Kateriel heard Zevran's mocking laugh behind her as he decapitated a genlock.

It wasn't long before all the darkspawn lay dead around them. The Dalish hunters came forward from the trees.

"Is that all of them?" Deygan asked looking around at the forest.

"Yes, I think so," replied Kateriel looking at Kael who nodded in agreement. They headed back to camp.

"Maybe we can have dinner now," sighed Zevran, "I'm starving." Kateriel nodded in empathy.

Lanaya was waiting for them when they got back to camp. "Thank the Creators you're all safe! Are they gone?"

"We don't sense any more right now, so as far as we can tell, yes." Kateriel replied, "How are the new elves settling in?"

"Pretty well so far but it will be an adjustment still," said Lanaya, "But their spirits remain high at this time."

After saying good night to the others, Kateriel, Kael, and Zevran made their way back to her araval. They washed up as best they could then Kateriel finished cooking their dinner.

As they sat by the fire talking, a few city elves and Dalish elves came and joined them, Ashalle among them. Ashalle began telling humorous stories about the trouble Kateriel and Tamlen got into.

A young city elf girl sat next to Kateriel and was in awe of the Warden. Her name was Brienna and she hung on to everything Kateriel said. Kateriel was patient and answered the girls many questions not only about her journey to defeat the blight but also about the Dalish. Brienna was almost old enough to be 'coming of age' and to go through the rites into adulthood. Kateriel was explaining all that Brienna would have to learn and accomplish before that could happen and then explained all that the rites entailed. Kateriel liked the girl, she saw spirit and strength, and so she encouraged her as much as she could.

Kael talked little to anyone and few spoke to him, being a human. Those who did speak to him were city elves that were curious about who he was and where he'd come from.

He watched Kateriel has she talked and laughed with those around her. He couldn't help but start to think she might not be so bad. She was certainly an exceptional fighter. He was looking forward to seeing how she will act when surrounded by humans instead of her own kind. She seemed to have been able to win the favor of her previous human companions but he was curious nonetheless. The King and Kateriel were said to be very close friends and rumors even circulated that they had been more.

Eventually the elves began to leave and even Zevran excused himself into the aravel to sleep. Kael and Kateriel sat for a while without talking. Kateriel sat staring and poking at the fire.

"Mind if I ask what you're so deep in thought about?" Kael asked finally.

"My clan actually," Kateriel replied, "I don't know if you are aware but my clan is not here. Except for Ashalle, that is, she is the only Sabrae clan member here."

Kael didn't hide his surprise, "I didn't realize. Where are they?"

"Near Kirkwall I hear," replied Kateriel, "anyway I was just missing them and wondering what how they are. And I was wondering what it'd be like if they were here right now and wishing they were."

"Not to sound insensitive but we leave family behind when we become Grey Wardens," Kael said, "If they were here you would only have to leave them anyway. You may as well get used to not being with them."

Kateriel glared at him in annoyance, "I've been with out them for over a year now. I am used to not being with them. But this is an important time for the Dalish and I'd love to see how happy and excited they'd be," she let out a sad sigh, "And I'm worried about them. Did you not leave family behind when you joined the Wardens?"

"I have a mother and sister I left behind," He replied, "yes, I think about them sometimes and hope they are alright. I understand where you're coming from. Tell me about your clan."

It struck Kateriel as odd that he was suddenly being so friendly but she told him about her clan anyway. Then she asked him to tell her about his family and his home, which he did. Finally Kateriel excused herself and retired to the aravel.

Lying in her bed she took the envelope for Alistair out of her armor. She would have to wait for a private moment to look at it. She would have to find a place to hide it. She lay there thinking of him and what he might be doing. She made herself think of something else and her mind turned to her conversation with Kael about her clan.

It took sometime for her to fall asleep and when she did she dreamed of her clan. But the dreams were disturbing, images of halla dying, Merrill in danger and leaving the clan, the Keeper in despair.

* * *

After Alistair had bid farewell to the Dalish he returned to the palace. Arl Eamon was waiting for him. It was time to get down to business. There were matters be tended to before holding court in the afternoon.

They went to the King's study and Eamon brought forward the most important matter to be dealt with – Anora.

"We must consider what to do about carefully," Eamon began, "At first I thought it best to do away with her to demonstrate that we will not accept any who would questions your rule. But I began to consider that she has been a beloved figurehead and has governed this kingdom well for the past several years. It would be far better to get her on our side."

Alistair was silent while he thought about how to approach Anora. "I have a feeling that will impossible to do," he said finally, "However, she was my brother's wife despite being the daughter of that traitor. Perhaps I could start by talking to her. See if there's anything she wants."

Eamon and Teagan agreed and Alistair sent Eben to bring Anora, from her room where she was being held, to his study. She arrived with her head held high and hatred in her eyes.

Alistair rose from his desk. "I will speak to Anora alone," Alistair said. Eamon looked like he wanted to protest but left with the others.

Alistair moved around to the front of his desk and leaned against the front. Anora just continued to look at him, unmoving. He indicated to a chair but she just stood there.

"Have you brought me to tell me my execution date?" Anora asked icily.

Alistair sighed, "No, Anora. Despite what you think I don't want you dead. Nor, believe it or not, do I really want to be your enemy."

"I don't believe it," she said, "how can I believe you. Your Warden friend told me she would support me in the landsmeet and then put you on the throne. I don't trust a thing you say."

"Well, for the record, at the time when Kateriel told you that, she might have very well meant it," Alistair said, "I still wasn't sure I wanted to in this position then. After I changed my mind, so did she. It really wasn't a deliberate lie."

"How do you expect me to believe you?" Anora asked angrily, "You stole the throne out from under me!"

"Yes, my father's throne, not your father's," Alistair retorted, "I might be a bastard but I have more claim to it than you. If I had been a legitimate son, the throne would have gone to me automatically." He looked at her glaring at him for a moment then sigh in exasperation. "Anora, I don't want us to be enemies. I fully acknowledge that you were the one really ruling this kingdom under my dreamer brother's shadow," he looked at her sincerely, "I respect you for it. I'm letting you keep your Teyrna over Gwaren and I'd like to have you as an advisor." _Though I doubt I'll ever really trust you,_ he thought to himself. "You are technically family, my sister-in-law."

Anora stood silently for a few moments while she seemed to be considering his words.

"You killed my father," she said.

"I executed my brother's traitor," Alistair retorted with a low growl, "the one who betrayed him and Ferelden's brave men and women and left them to die. Not to mention the Grey Wardens, my friends. I don't need to remind you of his crimes. He deserved to die."

Again Anora was slient. The hatred seemed begin to leave her eyes but the resentment remained. "I will consider your words," she said at last.

"Thank you," Alistair said. He called Eben in to take Anora back to her room.

Eamon and Teagan came in after she'd left. Alistair told them about the conversation.

"What do you think she will do?" Teagan asked.

"Hard to say," said Eamon, "I guess we'll wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7 - Decisions

**A/N: I know it's been a few days, I hope you enjoy this, the next chapter will hopefully be a little more exciting.**

* * *

**7 DECISIONS**

It was late in the evening and Alistair sat by the fire in his chambers. He stared into the fire while his thoughts played through the events of the afternoon.

Anora had asked to see him before the royal court commenced to give him her answer regarding their previous discussion. She had agreed to step aside gracefully and return to her Terynir. She promised her loyalty to Alistair and to help advise him in anyway she could. He thought it odd she had come to this decision so quickly and was making it so easy. When he mentioned the speed of her decision she stated that she was anxious to get home again.

Next he had held his first official royal court. There were Banns and Arls, as well as many lords and ladies from various noble families. It was tiresome trying to talk to all of them and remember who was who and from where.

One in particular stood out to him. He had met with Teyrn Cousland. He felt so terribly about what had happened to the Cousland family and Highever and told the Teyrn so. He offered to assist in rebuilding anyway he could, he would most certainly give financial support, all the Teyrn had to do was say the word. Teyrn Cousland was curt and standoffish at first but he eventually seemed to sense Alistair's sincerity. The Teryn motioned to a more private corner and asked Alistair to tell him about Howe's death. Alistair was more than happy to oblige him with as much detail as he figured the man wanted. When Alistair spoke with fervor about finally running the man through with his sword the Teryn half smiled in satisfaction.

"So you dealt the final blow?" the Teryn asked.

Alistair nodded, "With great satisfaction. The man was a horrible snake."

The Teryn warmed up to him after that. He asked Alistair to call him Fergus and opened up to him about his wife and son. Apparently Fergus also had a younger brother who is missing. Alistair promised to do what he could to help find him. Fergus said he was leaving first thing in the morning and Alistair said he'd make his way to Highever as soon as he could to see how he could help.

Alistair officially named Eamon the Arl of Denerim, at which point, Eamon passed the Arling of Redcliffe on to Teagan.

Alistair also announced his plans to improve the quality of life for the city elves by making it mandatory that elves receive equal treatment and pay as any employed human servant would. He also intends to allow elves into Ferelden's military and law enforcement. This met with murmurs of disapproval and Alistair pointed out that they had all just been saved by an elf and that the Dalish elves played a huge part in the battle. The city elves were just as capable. Better to recruit them to protect Ferelden than have them joining bandit gangs out of desperation. He would not force anyone to recruit elves into their own troops but he would be recruiting them into his own ranks.

He made a grand speech about how humans invaded the Dales and took the elves away from their home, converting them to the Chantry's beliefs and forcing them to live in squalor, not enslaving them but they live no better than slaves would. He made sure to point out that he was not speaking against the Chantry in any way but was pointing out that these elves have accepted the Maker and are loyal Ferelden citizens. If the war against the blight showed anything it's how when all the races of Ferelden unite together they are strong. They should accept the elves and surface dwarves as citizens and raise them up to be stronger, making all Ferelden stronger in turn.

Someone questioned what he planned to do when the elves revolted and would then have the skills to fight and do more damage than before. Alistair responded that if the elves living conditions and life style improved, if they really felt like true Fereldens, would they feel so inclined to revolt? If you treat people like criminals or animals is it any surprise when they begin to act like it?

The question was then 'but what will you do if they DO revolt'. Alistair responded that he would not stand for any threat to his people from with in or from without.

He finished by stating that he would allow elves to hold places in the market, that there would be severe punishments for anyone who entered the alianage to cause trouble or harm, and he was appointing a place for the Hahren (or Elder) at court to represent the elves.

He didn't think this pleased many people but there were some that seemed to agree and that was a start. Eamon mentioned to Alistair later that though he agreed with what Alistair was trying to do, he wished Alistair had warned him or spoke to him about it first.

Anora was brought in to publicly swear loyalty to Alistair as King. She did it with such grace and dignity that Alistair almost felt sorry for her, almost. He promised to personally arrange transportation for her to Gwaren as soon as she wanted.

There had been a lot of discussion about how to help the various Banns and Arlings recover and rebuild. Some arguments ensued about who needed help most and who was more important.

It was aggravating listening to them bicker but they managed to get through the afternoon. Alistair was too happy when court ended.

Wynn had been there and told him how impressed she was at the way he handled things. Eamon was positive in his evaluation of the afternoon as well. Wynn said she wished Kateriel could have seen him and planned to write to her about it.

As he sat staring into his fire, his mind turned to Kateriel. He wondered where she was now and how her travels were going. He missed her. But he tried to push her from his mind as climbed into bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The Dalish moved on again early the next morning. Brienna had asked to ride on Kateriel's aravel with her and Kateriel gave her consent. Zevran wanted to walk saying he needed to stretch his legs. The morning's travel was uneventful and they made good progress. They stopped again in the afternoon by a small lake. Kael and Zevran volunteered to join the hunters in hunting for food while Kateriel and Brienna joined some other elven women and girls in finding a secluded spot to bathe in the lake.

It wasn't long until the hunters returned. Kael insisted on cleaning their kill again seeing how Kateriel had just got cleaned up. After he finished he left them to find his own spot to bathe. Kateriel began cooking their meal but asked Brienne to keep and eye on it for a few minutes while she went into the aravel to do something.

Kateriel quickly slipped into the aravel and climbed up on her bunk. She pulled the letter for Alistair out of it's hiding place behind a lose board where there was a tiny bit of empty space between her top bunk and the one next to it. She quickly opened it and began to read:

_Alistair,_

_If you are reading this then I must be dead. Otherwise I had planned to tell you this in person eventually, now that you are an adult, and then I would have destroyed this letter. _

_I want you to know the truth about where you come from. You deserve to know that you were not just some bastard cast aside and unwanted. Your father cared very much for you and kept his distance for that very reason. Your mother was not a washer- woman and she did not die giving you birth. She also loved you very much but had to give you up because she wanted to provide a better life for you than she felt she could give. I know it will be difficult to believe as you were brought up to believe something else entirely. _

_I knew your mother very well. She was a Grey Warden and we fought together. She was also an elf and a mage, and a very, very good friend. Her story prior to becoming a Warden is not a happy one. Sufficed to say she hated Templars and the circle. She would not have been happy if you had become one. _

_I also knew your father. Marric was one of the best men I'd ever known. He was kind, honorable, and one the best warriors I'd seen. You are so much like him even though he did not raise you himself._

_The reason for that being that his mother and he did not want you growing up at court, the life of royalty comes with it's own restraints and difficulties. They wanted you to have a life free to make it what you want it. Your father didn't want to be King in the beginning and he wanted you to be able to follow a different path of your own making. He always kept an eye on you although you didn't know it, always had Eamon send news on how you were. I think it hurt him more than he let on to not be able to be a part of your life but please keep in mind that he did it because he cared._

_Your mother gave you up because she could not raise you. You know what life as a Warden is like. It's dangerous and she would be gone on missions that would cause her to be gone sometimes for long periods of time. And of course she could not take you with her and the Wardens would not raise you. She wanted to make sure you were provided for and knew that your father would be able to make sure you were taken care of. It tore heart to give you up, she loved you so much._

_In mentioning love, I also want you to know that your parents loved each other; it was not just some cold one-night stand. Though you are probably wondering how they came to know one another. Your father agreed to accompany a group of Grey Wardens, that your mother and I were apart of, into the deep roads on a secret mission. We needed Marric's help because we were traveling into an area of the deep roads that he had been to before. He and you mother became close. I cannot go into all the details of the journey but I will tell you that the reason you were able to be born with no taint was because your mother was miraculously cleared of the taint. We are not sure how it happened but there were powerful amulets and magic involved. _

_I realize this may all seem impossible to you but I assure you it's true. Your father never looked down on other races. He told us once that your mother was not the first elf he'd loved. There was another, named Katriel, whom he loved very deeply. But that is not my story to tell._

_Your parents were good people and I know they would be so proud of who you've become. I know I am. Keep following your own path Alistair, you were born to do great things._

_Duncan_

Kateriel's mind was spinning from the information contained in the letter. She quickly hid it away again. She knew she would have to read it again but there was not time now. She also needed to decide on what she would do with it. Should she send it to Alistair? How would he take it? She needed time to think.

She went back out side to see how lunch was coming. Kael returned moments later. They ate lunch and packed up again.

The Dalish continued to move south. After a while Kateriel began to recognize the area they were in. They were nearing the place where Kateriel and her companions encountered Lanaya's clan and helped save them from the werewolves.

"You've been very quiet this afternoon," Kael said to her.

She shrugged, "I'm just thinking about the last time I was in this part of the forest. We are nearing where Lanaya's clan had camped and were attacked by the werewolves."

"You said you broke the curse," Kael recalled, "you don't think we need to fear an attack from werewolves do you?" He seemed amused at the idea.

"No," Kateriel replied, "But I was thinking about the ruins where the werewolves had their lair. I think as we prepare to enter our new land it may be a good idea to revisit the ruins to see what we can learn about our people there. It was a curious mixture of elven and human." She turned to Brienna and Zevran, who was riding with her now, "I'm going to run ahead to talk to Keeper Lanaya. Stay with the aravel, you don't have to do anything as the Halla steer on their own." With that she jumped down and made her way to the Keepers aravel.

Kateriel told Lanaya about her idea of taking some people to explore the ruin and see what they could learn from it. Lanaya approved of the idea, though she needed to get the agreement of the other Keepers, and she told Kateriel that she felt they need to find a place to camp other than the one where her clan had stopped previously as it held too many sad memories for her people.

The clans agreed to stop for the night to the south of where Lanaya's clan had camped. They would allow a day for the people to rest and for a group to explore the ruins.

After the Dalish made camp for the night, Kateriel and the Keepers discussed and decided who should be apart of the group to investigate the ruins. Kateriel would go, of course, and she would take Zevran. They would also send two hunters for further protection. They would send one of the Keeper's Firsts and one of the storytellers. Lanaya herself would also be going. After a little more thought and discussion they also wondered if Kael would be willing to go as, being human, he may be able to shed some light on the human side of the ruins.

When Kateriel returned to her aravel she shared with Kael and Zevran the plans for the investigation party for the next day. She asked Kael if he would be willing to go with them and he agreed though he didn't know if he would be able to provide much information for them.

As Kateriel sat gazing into the fire later that night she thought about Duncan's letter. Alistair was just settling into to being King, it was what he wanted now. If she revealed this information to him now what would happen? How would her react? It would just make him question, he would be torn between doing what he thought was best for Ferelden and the wishes of his parents. Giving up the throne would mean that he could be with Kateriel again. As much as she wanted that, she needed to think of what was best for him and not her own desires. She would think on it some more before she decided anything.


	8. Chapter 8 - Investigations

**A/N**- sorry about taking so long to get this out, and sorry that the last chapter was so rushed lol. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**8** **Investigations**

Kateriel and her companions were up early the next morning. The sun was just rising and the birds were singing in the treetops. The smell of dew was heavy in the air. Kateriel loved the forest. Not just because she spent more time growing up in the wood than anywhere else but she loved nature. She loved the trees and plants, the animals and birds, even the rocks and earth. Everything had it's own uniqueness in her eyes.

That morning a breeze was whispering through the leaves of the trees and it was music to her. She looked up at a nearby oak tree and climbed up through its branches. She climbed high enough to feel the rising sun slip through the leaves and shine on her face. Then she closed her eyes and listened to breeze sigh through the leaves and slide across her skin like a caress. It was rejuvenating and revitalizing.

Down below Kael and Zevran were by the fire finishing breakfast. They had watched as Kateriel scaled the tree and disappeared in branches. Kael was puzzled as to why she was doing it and after about 10 minutes without Kateriel coming back down he looked over at Zevran and asked, "Is this usual for her?" Zevran, who had watched her climb but turned back to his breakfast unconcerned, shrugged and said, "I've never seen her do it before."

Kael walked over to the tree and looked up. "Kateriel? Everything ok?"

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice behind him. Keeper Lanaya and the other elves of the exploration team arrived, as well as Ashalle and Brienna.

"Fine," replied Kael trying to keep the irritation from his voice and failing, "Kateriel just climbed up that tree and hasn't come back down yet. Kateriel!" he shouted her name up to the branches.

Ashalle laughed, "I guess some things don't change. She was always up in the trees. It got so that if I wanted to find her I'd look to the trees first. Keeper Marathari used to sometimes call her 'song bird' because of how much she loved to sing and sit in the treetops."

Kael was not amused. This was strange behavior. 'Must be an elf thing' he thought. There was a tap on his shoulder and he jumped and turned quickly around. Kateriel had dropped down behind him without a sound. His irritation grew as she laughed at him. "If you're done fooling around don't you think we should get started?" he growled.

"Yes" Kateriel smiled cheekily and moved passed him to grab her weapons. He has no sense of humor at all, she thought still chuckling. Brienna walked over to her and asked, "Kateriel, can I go with you? I'll try not to get in the way."

Kateriel smiled at her young friend, "I'd like that Brienna but you should really be training with you mentor. If you want to be a Dalish warrior you need to practice as much as possible."

Brienna looked disappointed, "I don't like my 'mentor'" she said the word mockingly, "He's rude and arrogant. He looks down on us because we were from the city. He acts like he knows everything and he can't be much older than me. Can't I learn from you? You're probably the best warrior here!"

Kateriel's face colored a little at her praise, "I don't think so. There are many skilled warriors here. And I won't be with the Dalish that long. You need to train with someone who can continue and complete your training." Kateriel did not want this young girl to become too attached to her.

But Brienna looked hurt and Kateriel caved, "Tell you what, train with your mentor as much as you can and on the side I will show you some things as well. Besides, if you give up then he wins. You will need to show him that you are a warrior like him."

Brienna's face brightened and she nodded; "Deal!" and she ran off.

Zevran chuckled at Kateriel as he came up beside her, "you always have such a hard time saying 'no' don't you?" he paused, still smiling, "except to me. Which is grossly unfair, my friend, to us both."

Kateriel laughed, nudging him with her elbow, "Come on! Let's get going."

The party moved out, heading in a slightly northeast direction. Aside from Lanaya, four other elves were chosen to make up the party. There were two hunters, sister and brother, Gitta and Eljin. Both had black hair and keen violet eyes, and they wore serious and watchful expressions as they walked. Gitta was an archer and Eljin a warrior equipped with a sword and shield. Then there was Cairstal, an elderly storyteller who was reputed for also being an exceptional artist. Though her hair was stark white, her deep brown eyes still sparked with energy and she walked with grace. Lastly there was Dairmar, a young First to one of the clans Keepers. His blazing red hair and slim, tall build made Kateriel think of a torch. The Keepers and their apprentices, called Firsts, were magic users and Kateriel was curious what kind of magic Diarmar used.

Zevran and Kateriel walked side by side quietly discussing the direction they were taking and how long they thought it would be before they found the paths leading to the ruins.

Kael opted to walk rear guard. He couldn't help feeling a little curious to see a ruin that was a combination of elven and human. He would not admit to himself that part of his initial anger to Kateriel's bold attitude when speaking with Stroud was because she is an elf and he was appalled that she should talk back and refuse orders. Of course this was because he had only ever known city elves that had been servants in the noble homes he knew. Being among the Dalish changed his views considerably. These were fierce, proud people that very skilled in many things. He scowled to himself. Proud or not, it did not excuse her refusal to heed Stroud's orders and being the Hero did not make her better than the rest of the wardens.

They walked for about three quarters of an hour when they came to a stream.

Kateriel frowned, she had forgotten about the steam. However, she noticed right across on the other side was the remnants of an old camp. She remembered finding it once before and facing a demon that had been trapping people there until their deaths. They were not far from the trail that would lead to the ruins; they just needed to cross the water. She judged that it was just wide enough that they couldn't simply jump across.

"Maker's breath," she cursed quietly, though Lanaya and Eljin who were nearby heard her and gave her a strange look, "sorry, bad habit I picked up from traveling with humans." She made a mental note to quick that habit immediately. "Alright, we need to find a way to cross. Eljin, go right a little way and see if you find way. Gitta, if you would go left and do the same." The two hunters nodded and slipped quietly off into the wood.

After a several minutes Gitta returned saying the water grew calmer and split off a little ways down and they could probably jump across. They waited another few minutes until Eljin returned, saying he had not found anything, and then headed in the direction Gitta had gone. It didn't take long for them to find the spot where they could cross with a running jump. They found one of the trails Kateriel recognized not far from where they crossed and continued on.

Soon they came to the clearing where the barrier was that prevented Kateriel and her companions from finding the ruins the first time they were there. Here they took a quick rest before moving on. As they moved further on down the path they were attacked by a pack of wolves. Gitta, who was an archer, and the two mages surrounded Cairstal to protect her while the warriors positioned themselves around them in effort to prevent the wolves from getting to the others. Lanaya used nature and creation magic while Dairmar used nature and cold magic. The fight didn't last long.

"Well," Zevran said looking at Kateriel, "at least it was just wolves this time and not _were_wolves." Kateriel nodded grimly.

The group soon came to the crumbling courtyard of the ruins. Kateriel took in the expressions of her fellow Dalish. Each one seemed curious, though Cairstal, Dairmar and Lanaya seemed also very excited. She wasn't surprised as they were the keepers of elven lore. They entered cautiously at first but then as they began to explore, the excitement caused them to relax more.

"Real elven architecture!" said Dairmar in awe, running his hand up a pillar.

"I do see signs of human influence here and there," Lanaya said, "Elves and humans, did they live here together?"

Cairstal hadn't said much. She did however get out some vellum and drawing tools and begin furiously sketching everything she saw, her eyes wide with amazement. They slowly moved from one room to another. The Lanaya and Dairmar had brought many spare sacks in their packs and were quickly filling them with all kinds of artifacts and books and such.

Thankfully, the temple still seemed void of the walking skeletons and spirits that Kateriel and her companions fought and defeated the last time they were there. When they came to the burial chamber Kateriel explained to Lanaya about the ritual and the pool with the earthen jar that opened the door to the chamber further in. The place still felt as though a heavy sadness hung over it. They spent quite some time in that spot, even resting there to eat before moving on.

They eventually came to the room where Kateriel had once found the spirit of a human mage trapped inside a phylactery. She told the story to the others.

"A human mage…" Lanaya pondered, she turned to Kael who had not spoken a word the whole time, "do you have any insights to offer on the human aspects of this place?"

"No," he replied flatly, "as I thought would be the case. I haven't any idea who these people were or why they were here."

"Well at least you're here for protection so it's not a total loss," quipped Kateriel, which earned her a glower from the human. Kateriel just rolled her eyes and shook her head. This human was impossible. But what did she expect? Did she think he'd be like Alistair? The thought made her heart ache as she was reminded how much she missed him. No, Kael was not like Alistair and she found herself closing off to him more and more. If he was going to be so difficult then she wouldn't bother trying.

Finally, after many hours, they reached the room where Kateriel's companions had encountered the Lady of the Forest spirit and where the Keeper Zathrian had finally died. It was the final room before ascending the stairs to the large chamber near the entrance of the ruins. The elves explored the graves and anti-chambers before declaring themselves ready to leave.

As they were climbing the stairs Kateriel halted them. She her blood began to buzz signaling darkspawn near by. Kael pushed through the others to get to her. "They are ahead of us," he said, "Is there another way out?"

"Not that I am aware of," she replied in a low voice, "back everyone to the last room." They retreated back down the stairs. "If we could sneak up and see where they are and how many, but they can sense us."

"Then I will go," offered Zevran, "I will slip up the stairs and see what we are dealing with."

Kateriel nodded, "Good idea Zev, but be careful."

"My dear, have you forgotten whom you're talking to?" he replied with a smile. Quickly and silently he slipped back up the stairs.

The rest waited anxiously, afraid to hear the call to run or the shriek of a darkspawn. But neither came. After a few minutes Zevran returned. "I have good news and bad news," he began, "the bad news is there are many darkspawn, roughly 70 or so, including three Hurlock Alphas. The good news is that they seem to have headed further into the other rooms and, hopefully, lower level. We may be able to slip out the door if we are quiet."

And if they don't sense us, Kateriel thought but didn't say it out loud so that the others wouldn't be anymore nervous. She turned and looked at Kael and Lanaya, "What do you think?"

"This could be our best chance," said Kael.

Lanaya nodded, "I agree. We look for another exit only to find none and end up cornered somewhere."

"Ok," said Kateriel, "Make sure you have your sacks secured to your packs so have your hands free to fight. Quick and quietly as you can, let's go."

They made their way up the stairs. When they reached the door at the top, Kateriel slowly opened it and peeked out. The chamber was empty as far as she could see. She opened the door and motioned the others through. They had reached the center of the room when hell broke lose. Shrieks that had cloaked themselves in the shadows attacked from all around them. Kateriel scolded herself for not thinking of the Shrieks and their stealth ability. Once again they formed two circles, inner and outer. Just as it seemed that they had defeated the Shrieks, more darkspawn burst through the back chambers.

"Move!" shouted Kateriel. They started making their way toward the exit but did not get far. A fierce roar irrupted from entranceway. An Ogre burst through, cracking the frame as it came. It picked up a massive chunk of debris and hurled it at them. "Look out!" she cried. They all flung themselves in different directions as the debris crashed down among them. They were separated now, Kateriel and Zevran were at the top of the room closest to the Ogre, Lanaya and Gitta were off near the door they had come through and Kael was on the other side of the room from them, and Cairstal, Eljin, and Diarmar were near the bottom of the room near the door where the darkspawn were coming through.

Kateriel quickly glanced at Kael, whose eyes were on the Ogre, but she and Zevran were closer to it. "Help the others!" she shouted to him. Lanaya, Gitta and Daimar were long ranged fighters, leaving Eljin the only warrior there to attack the 'spawn short range, they needed another warrior and Kael was closer. She and Zevran turned to fight the Ogre. She dodged, as it's big fist came down at her. Then something brushed passed her bellowing a war cry. Kael had ignored her. He flew at the Oger, bashing at its head with his shield. Alarmed Kateriel turned quickly to the others. Darkpawn were coming through into the room and they were soon going to be overwhelmed. Kateriel turned and ran to help but could not get to Eljin before he took a slice from and Hurlock Alpha to his side and another from a Genlock to his leg. Kateriel screamed at the Alpha, taking it by surprise and relieved it of its head.

Gitta stopped firing arrows to grab her brother and drag him behind the others. She gave him a healing potion and returned to rapidly firing arrows into any darkspawn in her sight. Lanaya and Dairmar's magic was most helpful as they would kill several creatures at once with cones of ice and chain lightning. Not to mention when they turned creatures to stone or ice it was nothing for Kateriel to break them with a strike. But the darkspawn were many and she was starting to get overwhelmed. Fortunately Kael and Zevran had disposed of the Ogre and were now able to help. This also freed Lanaya an extra moment to cast a healing spell on Eljin to further his healing. He was able to get up and move though was weak from blood loss.

The long rage fighters were also now able to take the higher ground and became even more effective. Finally, the last darkspwn fell and the battle was over. Lanaya was checking Eljin to make sure he was healed enough for now before starting to heal the others gashes and wounds. Kateriel looked over at Kael who was standing over the body of the Ogre with a smug and satisfied look on his face. Kateriel walked over to him and as he turned to her, she drove her fist into his face. He stumbled and fell but got up quickly, his face red with fury.

"What the hell?" he shouted at her.

"I told you to help them!" she shouted at him, standing toe to toe with him, "Eljin could have been killed before I could get to him, he almost was!"

"I don't take orders from you!" he shouted back, "You are _not_ my commanding officer and being the 'Hero' doesn't mean I take your orders!"

"This isn't the time for this!" interrupted Lanaya, "We should get out of here in case there are more of those things nearby."

Without another word, Kael glowered at Kateriel then turned and stormed out the door. Kateriel closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath and nodded. "Are you ok to try to walk back to camp?" she asked Eljin. He nodded but put his arm around Gitta for support. Gitta mumbled curses about _shemlen_ as they passed by. The rest made their way out with Kateriel and Zevran bringing up the rear.

Zevran looked at her sympathetically, "Just when I thought you two were starting to get along. You know, we could possibly lose him in the forest somewhere…"

Kateriel shook her head and smiled briefly, but her frown returned, as she was still angry and contemplated how to best deal with her fellow Warden.

* * *

Back in Denerim, Alistair was busy pouring over books that recorded his family history and lineage. He had finally told Eamon about the taint and the unlikely success of an heir. They had agreed to keep it a secret and though Eamon attempted to persuade Alistair to try producing and heir of his own, Alistair refused to agree. He didn't think Eamon had given up the argument yet but did agree to help explore other avenues.

He and Teagan has already been at it for a few hours. He heard Teagan sigh across the room. "Why don't we take a break, your majesty?"

"Please, I asked you to call me by name when we are alone," Alistair replied, "but yes maybe we should for now. When we come back to it we will have fresh eyes."

"Eamon has demonstrated his compliance to your rule by opening up positions in the city guard and in his Arling's guard for elves," Teagan told him, "He invited interested persons to attend the recruit assessment training with those who have come to join your guard. Why don't we go down to see how it goes? That way you can hand pick those you think are capable. Also make sure they are given fair evalualtions."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Alistair.

They headed down to the training grounds. There were many elves, male and female, gathered at the far end. Some look nervous, even a little frightened. He couldn't blame them as many human soldiers lurking around to watch had disgusted expressions on their faces.

Eben climbed up on a platform where the elves were grouped. Alistair had asked Eben to over see the initial recruitment and also to make sure that the commanding officers in charge of the guard and military forces were on board with this change and that all soldiers and guards would be treated fairly on equal ground. If not, then they would put people in those positions that were. From what he had heard, a few command positions had already been changed.

On the other hand, it was to be made clear to the elven would-be soldiers that this was not an excuse to get their hands on a weapon and learn some skills to use it. This was a serious commitment and responsibility, just as it was for human soldiers.

Alistair had had a long and thorough discussion with Eben about elves and their place in the world. He needed to be sure of what Eben's personal feelings were. He was pleased to find that, though Eben was from a wealthy family, they were not always such. His father had once been a simple fisherman who had worked hard and with good fortune, managed to make his way up to captain of a ship and eventually being able to buy two or three ships of his own. Eben's father was a skilled fisherman and turned out to be a wise merchant, which brought them wealth. Before that, when they had been poor, Eben's friends were also of the poor, which included a few elves. He never agreed with the racial hatred humans had for the elves and even when they became rich his parents never mistreated their servants, whether human, elf, or dwarf.

Eben cleared his throat and said in a loud voice, "Welcome! Let's get straight down to business. You are here to try your hand at becoming soldiers or guards in the service of Denerim and the King. This is not playtime and it is not going to be fun or easy. This is going to be painful and challenging like nothing you've ever faced. If you have any doubts now, this is the time to leave."

After a few minutes of the elves looking at one another, three of them left. Eben wasted no time in sorting the elves into groups and setting them about their training. Alistair observed from a distance for some time and then began moving from group to group to get a closer look and offering some pointers of his own. Some elves showed natural skill and some were going to need a lot of work. He stayed for a few hours before returning into the castle.

At the end of the day, just before the evening meal, Eben returned, having been done with the days training, but he was not alone. Alistair was in his study, which was here he seemed to spend most of his time, with Teagan again pouring over more books, when Eben came in with a elf in tow who immediately bowed on one knee before him. Eben explained that this elf asked to speak to the King about a matter of some importance but refused to say what except that it possible could threaten the King's reign.

Alistair studied the elf a moment, then motioned for him r=to rise. The elf's expression was nervous though earnest. "Who are you?" Alistair asked.

"My name is Finndal, your majesty," the elf replied, "and I was a servant to Rendon Howe."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at this and looked to the other men before returning his eyes to Finndal. "And you say you have important information?"

"Yes, your majesty," he replied, "though my life may be in danger if the wrong people find out that I know what I know and that I passed it on to you. But it's a risk I'm willing to take for you, your grace, for the ways you are trying to help my people."

"Have no fear Finndal," said Alistair, looking around to the other men in the room, Teagan and Eban, "your identity as the giver of whatever information you have will not leave this room. You have my word."

Finndal nodded, "I was serving at the Arl of Denerim's estate when he had Queen Anora..uh!- ex-queen I mean…" Alistair put a hand up in gesture of it being ok and Finndal continued, "tell me do you know, your majesty, exactly why Howe imprisoned her?"

Alistair shrugged, "We thought it was to control her or some insane plot of Howe's."

"One day, I was cleaning the curtains in the Arl's chambers when he and his closest men came in. I over heard them talking and was terrified of being discovered so I remained very still," Finndal explained, "It turns out he suspected the queen to have been pregnant and had given birth to a child."

"What?" Alistair said in disbelief. He looked around at the others who looked as surprised as he.

"According to Howe, she had been about a month or so along when King Cailan dies at Ostagar. She was able to hide it for the first three or four months, as she didn't 'show' much, being so tall and curvy. And with the gold waistband she wore around her waist that was made to look thicker that it actually was, no one suspected a thing. Except for Howe. He felt Anora was a threat to Loghain's rule and in turn a threat to his own power. So he had her watched. After she had tried to reason with her father and had questioned him about the truth regarding his abandonment of Cailan, which all but admitted to, she left suddenly left Denerim and went back to Gwaren where she stayed hidden away for the next 6 months or so. It was just before you arrived in Denerim with Arl Eamon, that he had gone to Gwaren and captured her. Captured being a loosely expressive word as she opened the gates and let him in so as to ensure the safety of her people. He suspected she had given birth to the child by then and was hiding it somewhere. Of course she denied it and allowed them to search the castle. She obtained his word not to harm her people by reminding him that they were also her father's people and he would not accept their mistreatment. She and agreed to leave with him peacefully once every one of his men where out. He had not yet got around to torturing the information out of her regarding her babe and it's whereabouts when you arrived to save her. I believe he would have."

The room was silent when Finddal had finished speaking, they hardly breathed. It made sense. With civil war and Howe's wickedness, Anora would have felt her babe, the Kings heir, to be in danger. She couldn't even know how her father would react. This was indeed vital and dangerous information. _If _it was true…..

Alistair looked at Teagan, "Would you mind finding Eamon and bringing him here?" Teagan nodded and quickly left the room.

Alistair truned back to Finndal, "Don't worry, I must include Eamon in this but he can be trusted. You are training to become a guard? Or a soldier?" Finndal nodded. Turning to Eben, Alistair said, "I cannot show him special treatment or it might arouse suspicions, but I want you to keep an eye on his training, give him extra help in secret if he needs it. Then I want him assigned to my personal guard." Eben nodded to show he understood and Finndal looked thrilled.

They left and Alistair was left to his thoughts. Cailan's heir? Could it be possible?


	9. Chapter 9 - Challenges

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm strying to take my time with this and work on developing the characters more. I would welcome reviews and helpful hints but please be gentle! :)

* * *

**9** **CHALLENGES**

The journey back to the camp was long and tense. When they had gotten a ways from the ruins they stopped again so Lanaya could heal Eljin some more. He would still need a few days to fully heal. Kateriel refused to let Kael walk rear guard, telling him when he protested that she no longer felt she could trust him to watch her back.

Kateriel scolded herself as they walked. What was she thinking? She didn't know him. Why had she been so open to him in the first place? He wasn't Alistair, nor was he like Leliana or Morrigan. Even when she had first met her former human companions it was a little while before she opened up to them and learned to trust them.

She thought back to when her journey had first begun. She would stay slightly away from the others at camp, though not completely away like Morrigan. She would be close enough to the fire to be warm, hear the conversations but did not attempt join in. And she would watch. She would observe them closely in all they did. Eventually, she began to talk to them one to one in order to discern what kind of people they were and to know what to expect from them. She was good at reading people and would be able to tell if they were hiding something or lying. She was especially concerned with Alistair, since he was her fellow Grey Warden and it seemed, unless one of them died, they would be working together indefinitely. Not to mention that she could see he was hurting from the loss of Duncan and the other Wardens. She sympathized with him, knowing what it was lose the people you care about. Still, at first, it was a short conversation and then back to her spot to sit and watch in quiet. But as they traveled and fought together she grew to like her companions more and more, eventually becoming close with each of them, wanting to help them with each of their problems and gaining their trust. It had always been her nature to be compassionate and empathetic.

Yet she had also always been stand-offish with people she didn't know, even amongst her own people, it was a protective mechanism. This was because she had always been a little different and people did not always 'get' her, which had led to hurt feelings and struggles with making friends, though it had gotten easier as she got older. Tamlen had been her truest friend. He had understood and accepted her like no one else ever had. Until Alistair.

So, why had she not been more guarded with Kael? Maybe it was because since leaving her clan and experiencing the rest of the world she had grown as a person. She was much more confident and many of her own views had changed. Maybe it was because she was with her people and Zevran so she didn't feel the need to be more guarded. She thought about what it was going to be like once she left her people to go with the Wardens. She could see herself becoming a little more withdrawn again but it wouldn't be so bad as long as Zevran was with her.

Regardless, Kael's arrogance was unacceptable. She wasn't trying to order him around, she was just used to leading. She saw what needed to be done and tried to set things in motion for maximum results. It had nothing to do with who was in charge. He didn't even act like they were on the same team. She couldn't trust him and that disappointed her more than she understood. Would the other Wardens treat her the same? No, she wouldn't believe that. Not when she thought of Duncan and Riordan.

When they reached the camp the group went to Lanaya's aravel, except Gitta and Eljin who went to rest and Kael who had made a beeline for Kateriel's aravel. "Well, aside from the darkspawn I think it was a successful venture, well worth it," Lanaya said. They others agreed and they began sorting out the artifacts and discussing what they saw. Soon the other Keepers and elders came to see what they'd discovered. Kateriel and Zevran decided to leave the others to it and returned to her aravel.

Kael was leaning against the aravel but pushed off and began to march towards them when he saw them approaching. Kateriel tensed, ready for anything. He didn't stop until he was an inch apart from her and looking down from above her. She stared back up at him, he was trying to use his size to intimidate her, it wasn't working and she had to suppress a smirk that was trying to form on her lips.

"Let me make this very clear to you," he growled, "You are not my commander and I am not one of your followers, like that one," he indicated to Zevran causing Zevran to scowl and Kateriel to bristle visibly, "and I am as capable as you are to take down any beast that gets in our way."

Kateriel kept her voice steady through her anger, "Firstly, Zevran is my friend and companion, I trust that I don't have to give him orders when he's fighting as he is very capable on his own. However, if I see that he is needed somewhere or something specific he's needed for then I will tell him and I fully expect that he will do the same for me. That is what companions and comrades in arms do, what I was intending by having you go to the others as you were closer to help them while Zev and I were closer to the Ogre. Secondly, I am not competing with you or anyone else for 'biggest kill' or who is the better fighter! I don't need to prove anything to you or you to me but if you really want that arrogant chip knocked off your shoulder then maybe we better settle the matter now!"

Kael stared down at her, pausing to consider the situation a moment. He'd seen her fight and she was exceptional. His pride would not let him back down now. "Fine idea," he replied taking a few steps back and drawing his sword and shield.

Kateriel sighed, drew her weapons and focused. She'd sparred with Alistair many time and fought enough warriors who used a shield but she prepared herself for anything. She'd seen Kael fight and he was very skilled but she reminded herself again that she really didn't know him yet.

They circled around a bit before Kael took a testing swing, which Kateriel easily avoided. She darted to the left and took a swing that Kael blocked with his shield. They were testing each other and they both knew it. Kael swung at her again and she parried it with her dagger. He lunged at her to bash her with his shield. She avoided it, rolled behind him and kicked the back off his leg, making him fall on that knee. He stood quickly and roared at her swinging his shield again. This went on for some time, the two of them parrying and dodging each other's attacks. The commotion attracted the attention of some of the elves and soon there was a crowd of spectators.

Kael and Kateriel were slowly wearing down, both breathing heavily. He charged at her again, expecting her to use her agility and dodge, he was planning on catching her off guard with a sword swipe right after a shield thrust. But she surprised him but using the leverage from his shield thrust to launch her self in the air and kick him in the head, knocking him to the ground. She was instantly on him, pinning his arm down with her legs and putting her dagger to his throat. The elves watching cheered. They sat glaring at each other, panting for breath.

She didn't release him right away, staying with her blade against his throat. She had won but how would he take it? Would he attack her once she let him up? "Yield?" she panted.

He continued to glare but something in his eyes changed, and he finally said, "Yes, though you are still not my commander. We will work together, as a team. Agreed?" Kateriel nodded and released him. He stood and crossed his arms and bowed. She returned the gesture.

"Well now that that's over, how about dinner? Hmm?" asked Zevran building up the fire. The crowd dispersed while Kateriel and Kael sat down at the fire with Zevran. Zevran broke the silence by mentioning packing up in the morning to continue the journey south and asking how much longer it would be until they reached the place where the rest of the clans were to meet them. Kateriel was reminded again how glad she was to have Zevran there and replied it would be a few more days. Kael asked what would happen from that point. The conversation continued through the meal and for a while after until they decided to call it a night. Kateriel could tell that Kael was nursing his wounded prided as his parts in the conversations were short and a tad brusque and she hoped he'd get over it soon.

The next few days were spent traveling southward and were pretty uneventful. Bandits would have to be pretty strong and gutsy to attack clans of Dalish elves traveling together in the forest. Finally they reached the place for the Arlathvhen, the meeting of the clans. There were a couple of clan already there and there was word of others arriving soon. There were messages and rumors of clans making their way down from outside of Ferelden. There excited talks about the biggest Arlathvhen in centuries and the accumulation of all the information each clan had regarding their ancestry. They agreed to wait no more than two weeks to hold the Arlathvhen and make plans to head to their new land. They must also wait for word from the King on how to best proceed with the take over.

In the meantime there were scouting parties searching for other ruins in the forest and the Dalish continued to train and educate their 'new' brethren. Brienna had spent time sparing and hunting daily with Kateriel for several days but then came less and less. She was spending more time with others her age and Kateriel was glad to see it. Brienna had mentioned on one occasion that her mentor had become impressed with her skills and was giving her extra attention. Kateriel smiled to herself wondering if there was more to it.

A messenger arrived from Denerim one day with letters for Lanaya and the Keepers from the King and one for Kateriel from Wynn. The letter told Kateriel about Wynn's efforts for fair treatment of mages and support for the Circle Tower, and the support she was receiving from Alistair. Wynn told her he was making quite a stir of things with the changes he was trying to put in motion. She told Kateriel all about the recruitment and training of the elves for the guard and military, and the money he was putting into the alienage. Not many people knew about the funding as it was negotiated between him and Shianni, who was the new Hahren. It wasn't too large a sum, so as not to raise an outcry from nobles needing help in their Banns or from the human poor, but enough to make things healthier and livable. Wynn said Alistair was preparing to travel to Highever and then to the Circle Town before heading down to Gwaren. He would be meeting with the Dalish Keepers around the time of the Arlathvhen. She concluded her letter by saying that she was very proud of the King Alistair was turning out to be and hoped all was well with Kateriel and her people.

Kateriel's feelings were in turmoil again when she finished reading her letter. She was so proud of Alistair but she felt strangely saddened as well. Maybe it was because she wished she could see it, be there at his side, working with him. Maybe she was feeling a little stupidly selfish and bothered that he was doing so well with out her. Maybe she just missed him so much that she'd like to dig her heart out with her dagger. She thought of Duncan's letter. What would happen if she gave it to him now? He was doing so well and the changes he was trying to make were important, he was doing so much good. Maybe it would be better to just leave it be. If Alistair stepped down from being King things would go back to the way they've always been. It should be his choice, she decided, but she would not risk sending the letter. It would have to wait until she could give it to him herself.

* * *

Alistair was seated at the high table in the Great Hall of Highever castle. He'd traveled to Highever as he'd promised Fergus Cousland. The Teyrn had greeted him warmly and given Alistair the tour of the castle, or what remained of it and was being rebuilt. He was talking with his host about Fergus' parents and the ongoing search for his brother. They skirted around the topic of Fergus' wife and son. The Teyrn told Alistair about the damages down to the people of Highever, the towns and villages under Howe's rule as well. Once again Alistair promised to help in anyway he could. Fergus assured the king that they would not need much as the people of Highever were strong and would recover.

They sat in the large study after supper and after a few glasses of wine were telling amusing stories of their past. They were very similar in their sense of humor and Alistair was imagining he was finding a real friend in Fergus Cousland.

There came a pause after their laughter had died down, a comfortable companionable silence. It was broken by Fergus' curiosity. "I hear you and our 'Hero of Ferelden' were very close," he said, "I only briefly got a chance to speak to her the night of the coronation ball when I danced with her. Some of these amusing tales you tell of your travels shed an interesting light on her person. Tell me a little more about what she's really like, if you don't mind."

Alistair was happy to oblige, Kateriel was one of his favorite topics, "When I first met her I didn't know what to make of her. She was strong and fierce in battle and seemed to be fearless. She was estranged and aloof, cold and quiet, but not nasty or hostile, as I've heard the Dalish can be. She was sad and resigned about leaving her people and the death of a close friend. She would sit at camp and not say a word, but would watch everyone with those eyes; it used to drive me crazy because you couldn't tell what she was thinking. She was designated the leader of our mismatched group of companions and once she became accustomed to the idea she started talking to each of us more. She would ask questions and listen to us and seem genuinely interested. As we got to know her we found she is warm and kind hearted, she loves to laugh, sing and dance. Each of us grew to like her and she became more than a leader, she was a friend, daughter, sister, and …" He stopped and felt his face heat when he realized what he'd almost said, and he hoped it didn't show through the flush already created on his skin by the wine.

Fergus studied Alistair's face and saw the pain in his eyes. He'd heard the rumors of the true relationship between the two Wardens. And being a noble he imagined he knew exactly what the situation was and the cause of his new friend's pain. An elf and the king? Impossible. Unthinkable. At least to other nobles, it didn't matter as far as Fergus was concerned. A person's nobility and worth are found within that person, not outward appearance or origin of birth. Fergus had had enough trouble with people's disapproval when he'd married a woman from Antiva. But at least Alistair's love was still alive. He decided not to ask Alistair about the truth tonight. Then Fergus opened up to Alistair about him wife and son, their death and his pain. Before the end of the evening Fergus pledged his loyalty and support to Alistair, and his friendship.

Alistair remained in Highever one day more. The Teyrn asked to accompany Alistair as he traveled in order to search for any news of his brother. Fergus left Highever in the hands of a trusted knight, Ser Gilmore, who was loyal to his family and had fought Howe's men when they attacked the castle, barely surviving. Gilmore had given Fergus' brother time to escape but didn't know where he'd gone after that.

Alistair traveled south, stopping to visit various Bannorns along the way. There was trouble in some Bannorns with bandits and desperate people. Some Banns were angry and some were glad to see the new King. Alistair was glad that the people would see he had the support of one of the two Teyrnirs. They would deal with the other one soon enough. Delicately, that was the plan. The fear was that Anora would use the child, if it existed, against Alistair. The fact that she had yet to come forward with it could mean that she was afraid for the life of the child as well. Alistair did not want more civil war. He and his advisors were already discussing what would be the best plan of action if it turned out that there was indeed an heir to Cailan's throne.

As far as Alistair was concerned he really hoped it was true. However, he was torn between stepping down and retuning to the Wardens or remaining to rule and preventing Anora to reign again. She would undo everything he was trying to accomplish and he didn't trust her. The most obvious choice would be to adopt the child himself. That thought scared him; he knew nothing of raising a child. He also doubted the child's mother would accept the idea. He would have to put more thought into it when he had time. He need to focus on other things at hand as well, the Circle Tower, the Banns, and the Dalish elves new land. He wondered if he'd see Kateriel when it was time to meet up with the Dalish.


End file.
